


King of Hell

by heartheldhostage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Magic, Brainwashing, Dark, F/M, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Other, Torture, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 43,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheldhostage/pseuds/heartheldhostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't just the Mark of Cain that had claimed Dean. Now Dean has gone to hell, and Crowley wants to own a matching set of Winchesters. The angels send Mary, John, and Bobby to save the brothers. When they fail, Sam is determined to find a way to protect Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dark and evil. It contains things that may be harmful to some readers. Please read the tags and do not read the story if any aspect of it will hurt you.

 

It was the first time Dean had really been alone in over a month. Sam had hardly left his side since he had cured Dean of being a demon. Dean knew his brother was worried, but, damn, he was smothering. He had finally talked Sam into going shopping since they were running low on, well, everything. Dean begged off saying that he wanted a shower and a nap.

He couldn't add another burden on his brother so he didn't tell Sam that he was waiting for something. He wasn't sure what, but he knew it wouldn't happen until he was alone. As soon as Sam left, Dean went to his room and closed the door. He began to pace like a caged animal, restless and anxious. Part of Dean sensed what was going to happen and was excited. Part of him was oblivious and terrified.

Dean felt the presence appear behind him. He stopped his pacing dead still in the middle of the room. He felt the presence draw closer. Hands slid up under the front of his shirt. The only contact was the tips of index fingers rubbing teasing circles on the very tips of Dean's nipples. He whispered in Dean's ear, “You realize it's too late, don't you, Dean? Moose may have removed the shell of demon and the Mark of Cain from your soul, but you still belong to me.”

Dean knew exactly who it was even before the demon had spoken. “Damn it, Crowley. What the hell have you done to me?” Dean growled as he arched his chest into the feel of Crowley's fingers and chills covered his body. He should turn around and fight the demon. He should yell for Sam. He should do something to get Crowley's hands off him. He didn't.

He couldn't. Part of him didn't even want to. His body took over. He was lightheaded. He could hardly draw a breath. His cock was painfully hard the second he felt Crowley’s fingers on his nipples. He wanted nothing more than to feel the King of Hell take him hard and deep. The lust quickly turned to need, growing by the second. He unfastened his jeans to relieve the growing pressure on his aching cock.

Crowley chuckled, pleased with Dean's reaction. “I didn't do anything, Dean. You did it all. You're the one crawled into my bed all those nights after you sent your waitresses running off crying. You're the one who willingly took my come up your ass and down your throat. That was all your doing. You're more addicted to me now than Moose ever was to demon blood. You can't deny that you wanted me more each time I fucked you.”

Dean was breathing hard. He pushed his hips back against Crowley, and moaned softly as Crowley began to rub up against him. Fuck! He wanted Crowley splitting him open now!

“You gave yourself to me, Dean. You gave yourself to me the first time you took my cock in your ass, and you're mine now. I own you. I'm not about to let you go...ever. In fact, I intend to make you over into exactly what I want you to be. Strip and lie face down on the bed,” Crowley ordered.

Dean tried to fight it, but his body slowly obeyed. He couldn't have resisted Crowley's order even if he'd wanted to. He suddenly realized that, damn it, he didn't want to.

Crowley chuckled at Dean's obvious internal struggle. “There's no use fighting, Dean. The change is already far too advanced to stop. There's nothing you can do. Besides, we both know you want it. We both know you want to be a demon again.”

Dean stopped fighting. He pulled the last of his clothes off and got on the bed. As he felt Crowley's power move him to his hands and knees where the demon wanted him, he shivered in anticipation of the huge cock that was about to impale him. All other thoughts melted away. He wanted Crowley's cock. He wanted it more than he had ever wanted anything. He needed the King of Hell to fuck him hard, and that need was increasing every second.

“That's my good little whore, Dean. You want my cock so badly. You belong to me now, and you know it, don't you?” Crowley asked as he used his power to stretch Dean's ass.

“Yeah,” Dean said breathlessly, “I know it.” He needed Crowley to fuck him so badly that he would do nearly anything for it. He didn't understand what he was feeling. He just knew that if Crowley didn't fuck him soon, he would lose his mind. It was a need he felt burning throughout his body, his mind, and his soul.

Crowley chuckled softly. “Good boy, my little slut. So pretty all eager for me like that.”

“Shut up and fuck me, Crowley.”

“Now is that any way for a servant to speak to his master?”

“Fuck! You own me, Crowley. I know it. I admit it. Just shut the hell up and claim your property already.”

Crowley leaned over and whispered in Dean's ear, “Call me your king and beg me to fuck you.”

Dean nearly whined with need, “Please, please, Crowley, please, my king, fuck me please. I need to feel you inside me. Please!”

Crowley moved into position and rammed his rock hard cock into Dean's ass. Dean cried out and arched his back in pleasure. Crowley set a fast, hard rhythm. Dean met each and every thrust the demon delivered with moans and whimpers of pleasure, begging for more.

Crowley smirked as he took in Dean's physical reactions to being fucked by him: the rapid pulse; the shallow, rapid breathing; the high pitch of his vocalizations as he moaned, whimpered, and begged; the sheen of sweat covering his skin; and especially the hard, dripping cock hanging between the hunter's legs.

Crowley was satisfied now that Dean was ready to submit. He could implement his plan, and Dean would more than surrender, he would actively participate. He reached under Dean's chest and teased his property's nipples more. He kept a steady rhythm thrusting into Dean's tight ass and spoke in a low, soft voice knowing Dean would hear him deep inside of himself.

“Remember all the dreams you had this past month, Dean? You dreamed of my cock in your mouth or your ass. You dreamed of me filling you full over and over again. The dreams began to come more often, finally each night. You enjoyed them and looked forward to them. Remember dreaming about begging me not to go?

“They weren't dreams. You're my bitch so completely that you called out to me even in your sleep, needing my come, and I was more than happy to oblige. The more of my come you willingly take, the more you belong to me. You will long to do anything, absolutely anything for me. You're nearly at that point already, aren't you?”

“Yes,” Dean whispered.

“It won't be much longer, Dean, until you belong to me so completely that you will lose yourself entirely. All you will know is me. Your only desire will be to please me. You're obeying my verbal commands easily already. Soon you will instinctively know what I desire and do it without prompting. Soon you will be an even better demon than you were a Knight of Hell. You'll do whatever I say and enjoy it. You will crave me. You will know nothing but me. You'll even forget your name if I want you to.”

Dean moaned as he pushed back for more of Crowley's cock. Crowley was right, and Dean knew it. He already craved the demon. He would do almost anything to be fucked by Crowley now. He belonged to Crowley and would become whatever the demon wanted him to be. The thought alone should terrify him. It didn't. It excited him.

Crowley kept thrusting into Dean. Dean dropped to his chest as Crowley held his ass in place. Dean wanted to grab his own cock and start jerking, but he knew Crowley would just move his hand away or make him wait even longer for release. He'd done it before. Dean would never admit how much he'd loved that from the first time Crowley had done it. No one else had ever taken control out of his hands and let him just feel, just enjoy. He grabbed fistfuls of sheet and begged between moans, “Please, please, Crowley, let me come. Please, I'm begging you, please. I need to come.”

“Oh, you're going to come, Dean. When we're done here, you're going to come with me and learn your final lessons on how to properly be my little bitch. Your moose of a brother will never be able to rid you of the black eyes you will next look at him with. Don't worry your pretty little head though. It won't take long to finish the seal on your transformation this time. It will be quick. It will be painful. It will be permanent. You will become the very best hell has ever seen, Dean, and you will be completely at my command. That's exactly what you want, isn't it, Dean?” Crowley smirked.

“Yes, yes, Crowley, I'll do anything for it. Anything,” Dean moaned. He knew he should want to fight Crowley. The demon's words should have had him fighting even if it meant his death. He couldn't because some large, not-so-distant part of him wanted exactly what Crowley was promising. The words _I like the disease_ came to his mind. He missed it. He wanted it back.

Crowley pulled out, turned Dean over, and shoved right back in. He held Dean's eyes with his own. He saw the depths of lust and excitement Dean was feeling.

“You're going to be a demon again, Dean. Do you want that?”

“Yes.” Dean gasped.

“You had independence with the Mark. This time you're going to be my mindless little demon bitch. Is that what you want?”

“Yes, Crowley. Fuck yes. I want it. I want to be a demon again. I want to be your demon.” Dean moaned.

“I know you do. The transformation wouldn't be progressing anywhere near this quickly if you didn't want it with every ounce of your being. I normally wouldn't let it move this fast, but I enjoy owning you, Dean. I'm impatient to see you bow before me and do my bidding. You're anxious for it, aren't you? You want to be a demon again so much that you sent your brother away so I could come claim you, didn't you?”

“Yes. I knew you'd wait until I was alone.”

Crowley slowed his thrusts into Dean's ass. He spoke softly as he continued to tease Dean's nipples, “I want you to think back now, Dean. Think about your time in the pit with Alistair. Think about the pure joy you experienced once you took the knife in your hand and used it on all those souls. Remember the satisfaction that ran through your entire being.”

Dean shivered below Crowley at the memories he had struggled to bury. He didn't feel guilt at them now. He felt a giddy sense of pleasure. A deep desire to pick those tools of torture back up and carve into another soul flowed through his veins with his blood.

“Think about Purgatory and the joy of the kill there. Think about how simple it was, how pure. Think about how each kill was guilt free. Think about how much you looked forward to the next kill. Remember how nothing but the kill mattered.”

Dean moaned and arched his back as a surge of the desire to kill that had helped him survive Purgatory jolted through his entire body. If he saw it, he killed it. There were no civilians around to protect. It was all the thrill of the kill. He missed being able to kill without thinking, without concern.

“Think about the time you've already spent as a demon. Remember the freedom, the lack of pain and guilt, and the satisfaction those experiences brought you. Think about how determined you were to kill the man who was curing you. Think about all of that and come for me, Dean.”

Dean came with images of blood and death flashing through his mind; he threw back his head, eyes closed, as he came harder than he ever had in his life. He opened his eyes to look at Crowley. The sight of black smoke swirling in Dean's eyes turning them dark gray made Crowley smile as he came.

Crowley snapped his fingers and he and Dean were clean and dressed. He projected his thoughts, _Sit up, Dean, it's almost time to go_.

Dean sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Crowley materialized a collar and Dean leaned forward, stretching his neck so that Crowley could fasten it tightly. Crowley hooked a leash to the collar and pulled. Dean silently and quickly rose to his feet. “I'm not a patient being, Dean. I think it's time we speed this process along, don't you?”

“Yes,” Dean breathed out excitedly.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Dean's room was empty when Sam came to check on his brother.

Sam and Cas spent the next few months searching for Dean. There was no trace of him at all, absolutely no trail to follow. He had just vanished.

They interrogated every demon they could find. None of them gave any answers because none of them had any to give. They didn't know that Crowley had taken Dean back to hell because Crowley had put a freeze on demon travel. Communication was cut off, and none of them had any clue why.

Sam had no way to find his brother, no way to help him. He had no way to know how much trouble Dean might be in. Sam was trying hard not to lose his mind.

“Sam, I hate to ask this,” Cas began, “but is it possible that Dean just decided he couldn't take anymore and left on his own? You two have been doing better, but the tension between you is still extreme. Could he have just decided to call it quits?”

Sam was trying to avoid the same questions. “I don't know, Cas. I, I suppose it's possible after all he's been through. But I don't think he would have left without telling me, or at least leaving a note. Hell, he left a note for me even when he was a demon.”

“Maybe he thought you would understand and a note would be unnecessary.”

“No, he knows I won't stop looking until I find him.”

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

They were in Crowley's throne room. Dozens of demons gaped as they realized who their king held by a leash. Crowley snapped his fingers and removed all of Dean's clothes. He jerked down on the collar and Dean dropped to his knees and began sucking Crowley's cock with enthusiasm. Crowley projected to Dean, _Hike that cute little ass up in the air_ , Dean.

As soon as Dean obeyed, Crowley waved the demons forward. They were thrilled to take turns pounding into Dean's ass and mouth until he was sore and crying. Dean could sense what Crowley wanted from him and never stopped responding to the demons no matter how painful and humiliating it got. He wanted nothing more than to please Crowley so the King of Hell would give him what he'd promised.

Crowley allowed each demon a turn before he sent them back to their work. He pulled Dean to his feet by the leash and left the room with him. Dean followed willingly, come covering his back and face and dripping down his legs from his stretched, sore ass.

They passed through cavern after cavern full of demons. Crowley stopped every so often to show off his new toy. He offered Dean up to any nearby demon who wanted a chance to fuck the man who had sent many of them back from topside. Word of Crowley's conquest had spread quickly. Each line to fuck Dean was longer than the last.

Although it was pure pain and humiliation at first, Dean had begun to enjoy the variety of the different cocks pounding him senseless and the hands that grabbed him and smacked his ass. The pleasure grew with each demon who fucked him. Thoughts of his life faded further and further from his mind. He was becoming the blank slate Crowley desired him to be. The smoke in his eyes was thicker.

They arrived at their destination. Dean knew the place instantly. He should know it. He'd spent forty years there, thirty of them being tortured at Alistair's hand. He should have felt some emotion. He should have been afraid. All Dean felt was unbridled lust and the overwhelming need to feel a huge, hard cock in his ass, Crowley's huge, hard cock.

Dean allowed Crowley to lead him to the nearest empty rack and strap him down. He was shivering in anticipation. He had no idea what was coming, and he didn't care. He would give Crowley whatever he demanded in order to be fucked hard, especially if it meant he could return to an existence of no pain and no guilt. He knew he would be a demon when he climbed down from the rack this time. The knowledge excited him.

He watched without protest as Crowley handed the leash over to the demon in charge of the pit and vanished. The first tendrils of apprehension tickled the corners of his soul. The first whispers of what Crowley might want seeped into the recesses of his mind. He still didn't protest. He knew becoming a demon this time would be painful. No matter what it was that he had to endure, he could stand it. He'd done it before. This time he wanted it.

He watched as the demon stepped closer and two dozen other demons appeared around the table. He was not surprised when they all began to shimmer and change shape. Suddenly he was looking at his mother, his father, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Pamela, Azazel, Dick, Abaddon, and many people he had failed to save over the years.

He swallowed over a lump in his throat as he saw that one of the demons looked like Sam – his Sammy. Sammy was his only regret. He knew Sam could never understand. He knew Sammy would be hurt, but Dean couldn't be human anymore. He needed to be the demon he was about to become.

He felt a huge cock shove roughly into his ass. He threw his head back and moaned; another huge cock filled his mouth. One of the women straddled him and impaled herself on his cock. Mouths sucked harshly and bit his nipples. More cocks found their way into his hands, and he began jacking them forcefully. Hands repeatedly slapped his ass, his legs, his abdomen, each blow harder than the last. Mouths sucked and teeth bit all over his body.

He responded eagerly to each touch, allowing the pleasure to wash over him and melt the apprehension away. The pleasure was so intense that it bordered on pain. Had he not known that he was in hell, he would have thought he was in heaven. His only thought was that he wanted this to last forever.

They fucked him relentlessly, trading off and changing positions often, never allowing him to come. No sooner did one cock pull out of his ass than another was shoving in. He responded eagerly, arching into touches and meeting thrusts and moaning, until his strength gave out. Even then he begged for more when his mouth was momentarily empty.

Finally his strength was completely gone. All he could do was lie there and feel what the demons were doing to him. Their faces had long since blurred together in his mind. His voice was too hoarse to whisper pleas for more. The pleasure had merged with and surrendered to pain, but he had no strength to fight it. It was almost worse than the pain Alistair had subjected him to. That was when he realized they were all speaking to him as they fucked him senseless.

“You're no good, Dean.”

“You never do anything but hurt people.”

“You didn't even make a good demon.”

“You're a waste of a good meatsuit.”

“You're worth nothing but being a sex toy for demons.”

“You let your brother get killed.”

“You always fuck everything up.”

“You freed a vampire from Purgatory.”

“You let your entire family down, boy.”

“You made deals and worked with demons more than humans.”

“You let innocent people die for nothing, Dean.”

“You deserve to be Crowley's bitch.”

“You've never been good enough. You never will.”

“You're no better than a demon.”

“You left your brother on his own without any explanation.”

“You gave your brother to a douche bag angel.”

“The world is better off without you.”

“You're a lying, thieving, murdering piece of shit, Dean.”

“You better hope Crowley will want a sorry creature like you.”

“You're not good enough to be loved, Dean.”

“You'll be lucky if Crowley will have you.”

On and on they went, drilling his worst fears deep into his soul. Tears fell from his eyes until he felt dry as a desert inside and out. The merciless fucking and the derogatory comments continued...and continued...and continued. Dean submitted to the emptiness that wanted him. More smoke filled his eyes.

Dean had no sense of time. For all he knew he'd been here forever. He had forgotten what sunshine was, much less what it felt like. He had forgotten where he was from. He had forgotten _what he was_ , except that he wasn't good enough for anyone. He had forgotten the name of the being fucking his mouth...he had forgotten Sam. He had forgotten everything. He had truly become a blank slate. His eyes were nearly black with the smoke swirling through them.

That's when Crowley returned. He sent all the other demons away and fucked Dean himself. He alternated between slamming into Dean's tender ass roughly and easing his cock in and out gently, teasing the tips of Dean's nipples the entire time. He filled Dean full of his come over and over again as he spoke softly to him, “You're mine, Dean. You're my demon. It's what you were made for. It's your sole purpose for being. You were made to be my demon.

“You belong to me. You gave yourself to me, and I own you now. You want nothing and no one but me. You need me more than anything else in creation. You will obey me without question or hesitation. Your greatest desire is to please me. Your loyalty is to me, and only me, Dean. You will do whatever I tell you to do. You will accept whatever I do to you and enjoy it.”

“I belong to you. I serve only you.”

“I am your king. I am the most important thing to you. Nothing and no one will ever change that. You belong to me. You serve me. You are mine. You will always obey me. You will never hesitate. You will never question my orders. You belong to your king, solely and completely. You belong to me for eternity, Dean.” Crowley now kept the pace of his soft words in rhythm with his deep thrusts into Dean's ass.

“Yes, my king, for eternity,” Dean whispered through the pain.

“It feels good, Dean. You always feel wonderful when I touch you, use you, abuse you. My cock in your ass always feels good. You want me to fuck you. You need me to fuck you. You will do anything for me to fuck you. You can never get enough of the completion my cock brings you. You need me to fuck you, my little bitch, and you will do whatever I demand in order to feel my cock inside you.”

“Need you,” Dean's voice was stronger. He was beginning to respond to Crowley's now powerful thrusts.

“You will even be grateful when I punish you, torture you. You want my attentions more than anything.”

“Want you,” Dean moaned.

“You belong to me completely. You are my demon. You are my property. It's what you want. It's what you were made for. You were made for me, Dean. You were made to be my demon. You were made to serve me. You're not good for anything else because this is your mission, your purpose, your entire reason for existence. You are mine, Dean. You will belong to me forever.”

“Made for you, my king,”

“You will do what I say. You will kill who I say. You will fuck who I say. You will torture who I say. You will obey me because you belong to me. You are a demon. You are my demon. It's what you were made for. It's what you were meant to be. Say it, Dean.”

“I am a demon. I was meant to be a demon.”

“Who is your king?” Crowley asked.

“You are my king,” Dean managed to get out breathlessly.

“Who has your complete obedience, Dean?”

“You do, my king.”

“Who owns you?”

“You do, my king. I belong to you completely.”

“Who do you need, Dean?”

“I need you, my king.”

“How do you feel now?”

“I feel wonderful, my king. I always feel wonderful when you fuck me.” Dean was responding to Crowley even more than he had topside. He was eager and needy, meeting each thrust and whimpering at the thrill. Crowley was bringing him pleasure like he'd never known.

“Come for me, my demon.”

Dean came so hard he nearly blacked out.

After twenty years of being fucked senseless by demons and another ten years of being molded by Crowley, Dean, eyes glowing black as coal, was released from the collar and off the rack.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Crowley personally trained Dean as his servant. He wasn't the kind of servant who brought Crowley fresh baked muffins made of newborn babies. He was the kind of servant who put down any and all threats to Crowley. He was Crowley's personal assassin-slash-fuck toy. He followed Crowley's orders implicitly and begged for Crowley's cock often.

Dean was so good that Crowley gave him more and more responsibility. He found himself giving orders to centuries old demons and making decisions on his own about strategic matters as well as targets topside. He never once disappointed Crowley.

Dean's new position was behind and to the right of Crowley's throne. He would sit on his king's lap being fucked as Crowley conducted business whenever Crowley desired. He would drop to his knees and suck Crowley for hours in front of demons at Crowley's whim. He would torture demons and new arrivals in the pit at Crowley's whim.

A couple of demons were jealous of Dean's new position and authority. They challenged him in front of Crowley. “If you can take him out, you can take his place,” Crowley said and sat back on his throne as he watched Dean destroy two rather talented demons easily. Dean wasn't challenged again; he was respected and feared.

Even with all his responsibility, it was not uncommon for Dean to walk around naked with dried come all over his body, mostly from Crowley but occasionally from dozens of demons if Crowley had a sudden urge to watch him get gang banged. Dean was always willing to submit to anything Crowley desired, but he particularly enjoyed being used by a dozen demons at once. Things that would have humiliated and infuriated Dean Winchester the hunter were done happily and eagerly and enjoyed by Dean the demon servant of the King of Hell.

When he finally felt Dean was ready, after fifty years in hell, or five months away from his brother, Crowley took the final step in his plan to own Dean Winchester forever. He took Dean into his quarters and ordered Dean to strip, step into the circle painted on the stone floor, and lie on his back.

Dean obeyed. He spread his legs and stretched his arms above his head. He didn't wonder what Crowley might do. He didn't have the least inclination to ask. All he knew was that his king had given him an order, and he would gladly obey. It had never occurred to him to question his king in anything. It still didn't now. He wanted nothing more than to obey Crowley no matter what Crowley commanded.

Crowley grinned as he positioned himself and slid his cock into Dean's ass. “Be perfectly still, Dean, and keep your eyes on me.” Rather than fucking Dean, Crowley used a knife to carve perfect symbols and ancient words into Dean's body. The first, on Dean's abdomen, gave Dean strength and power second only to his own. The second, just under Dean's throat, ignited a nearly unquenchable thirst for Crowley's approval.

The third, over Dean's ribs, gave Crowley ownership of Dean's body. The fourth, on Dean's forehead, gave Dean dominion over hell second only to Crowley. The last one, over Dean's heart, bound what was left of Dean's soul to him forever. Crowley chanted in some dead language as he sealed each carving with his own blood. He wore a self-satisfied grin as Dean's eyes grew even blacker.

Dean could feel the magic working inside his body. He felt as he had back on the rack...there was nothing he wanted more. Even though he remained still as Crowley had instructed, the pleasure was greater than anything he'd ever felt. He came untouched, before Crowley began thrusting into him, before the king had even finished chanting. He came again and again before Crowley filled him with hot come. He kept still with effort, but didn't hold back screaming Crowley's name at his pleasure. The carvings on his body faded to such fine lines that only demons could read them.

Crowley snapped his fingers, and they were both on their feet and dressed. He smirked at Dean as he said, “You will be my servant forever now, Dean. I have a task for you. It's the type of task that no other demon has been able to accomplish. Are you ready for it?”

Dean felt a thrill shoot through his body like electricity through a circuit. “Yes, my king, more than ready. What will you have me do?” Dean asked. He was willing to do absolutely anything for his king.

“I want you to bring me a hunter by the name of Sam Winchester. I want him alive. You are to break him enough with blood and sex for him to consent to being brought here.” Crowley watched Dean carefully as he spoke. He hid his delight that no recognition whatsoever crossed Dean's face at Sam's name.

“Gladly, my king,” Dean said just before he vanished.

Crowley had allowed Dean to sense the information he needed to break Sam down enough to entrap him, but he had held back that the hunter was his brother. He held back that Dean had once loved his brother so much that he'd died for him. He'd implied that Sam was conniving enough to use any lie that came to his mind to confuse Dean and trip him up. He'd even let Dean know that, if the hunter was to his liking, he would be allowed to use him as his own personal sex toy when Crowley had no task for him. Dean thought he was simply going after a talented hunter who posed a threat to Crowley.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

He'd spent two days trapping and interrogating demons again. Sam hadn't been home to the bunker in three days. He hadn't bothered with motel rooms, opting instead to sleep in the Impala. He'd returned, exhausted and filthy, to the bunker less than an hour earlier. He'd thought about leaving the place because it wasn't the same without Dean. He didn't. He had to be there if his brother found his way home.

Sam had just taken a shower and was wearing nothing but his jeans. His towel-dried hair hung in his face as he made his way to the kitchen for a beer. He considered veering toward the library for something stronger. Shutting his mind down right now seemed a good idea.

He stopped short when he saw his brother leaning against the counter. “Dean!” he gasped as he rushed forward, “Are you okay?”

The last thing he saw was his brother's hand rising before he felt his body fly into the wall behind him and he blacked out.

As Sam came to slowly, he realized he was bound to a bed. He began to panic when he realized it was a tube was causing his throat to feel so closed. He struggled and tried to scream.

Large hands were suddenly holding his bare chest down as a familiar deep voice said, “Calm down, Sam. You're just making it more difficult by fighting. Calm down and relax.”

Sam looked up into his brother's green eyes and began to relax, almost against his will. There was a nagging thought in the back of his mind that something was dreadfully wrong. He tried to question his brother with his eyes.

“That's better. This won't take long. Just needed to make sure you get enough during the first feeding so you don't fight me so hard later.”

_First feeding?_ The words made no sense to Sam. He was still struggling to understand what was happening and why Dean wasn't untying him. Understanding and fear flooded him as he watched Dean cut his wrist and let the blood start dripping into the end of the tube. It slid down the tube and into his body. There was absolutely no way he could prevent it.

His body responded the way Ruby had conditioned him to as he felt the high flow through him. His face flushed. His mind reeled. His cock hardened. He unconsciously thrust into the air, unable to gain friction he desperately needed. His mind screamed in protest at ingesting his brother's obviously demonic blood.

He tried to use his power to throw his brother away. It had been too long. What power was left in him would need a massive dose of demon blood to activate. He would be addicted and nearly enslaved to the demon feeding him before that happened.

He hadn't realized he was naked until he felt Dean's firm hand grasp and stroke his cock. He closed his eyes. It was impossible to fight what he was experiencing. The demon blood was working itself into his very soul. It quickly stole his will to fight, numbing his mind to everything but the blood and the lust. He thrust up into his brother's hand as blood still flowed through the tube and into his stomach.

“That's better, Sam. Just relax and enjoy it. You've been so strong for too damn long. Now it's time to let go and be who you were meant to be.”

Sam came hard and passed out.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Sam woke again to find he was still bound, and the tube was still in his throat. Dean cut his wrist and began bleeding into the tube just as soon as Sam opened his eyes. “I was hoping you would only make me use the tube for the first feeding, but you passed out before you got enough. Can tell it's been a while for it to knock you out that quick. You look better though. Not as pale and haggard. You take piss poor care of yourself for a hunter, Sam. That won't matter soon.”

Sam halfheartedly tried to struggle. He knew the effort was in vain. He didn't want this. He hated himself for not being able to stop it. He hated Dean for doing it. He hated what he knew would happen to him if this didn't stop. What he hated most was that it was his demon brother he would be addicted to, that would bring him sexual pleasure. He knew Dean, the real Dean, would hate them both for this.

Sam's mind fogged. His cock hardened. Primal instincts took over, and he rut at the air like a dog in heat. He could feel the strong, hot hand begin stroking his cock. He came quickly and passed out again.

He roused more easily the next time he woke. He was still bound to the bed, but the tube was gone. Dean crossed the room and straddled Sam's chest. The demon produced a bottle of water and helped Sam drink a few swallows. “You look better, Sam. Seems like my blood agrees with you.”

Sam returned his head to his pillow and asked, “What happened, Dean? We cured you. What turned you back into a demon?”

Dean chuckled lowly believing that the hunter was trying to play some sort of game with him. “I've always been a demon. It's what I was made for.”

Sam squinted his eyes in confusion. “No, Dean. You're my brother. You're the righteous man, remember? The righteous man who stopped Lucifer from bringing about the Apocalypse? You were never meant to be a demon. You were born to save people.”

Dean outright laughed as he cut his wrist. “Nice game, hunter, but I'm not playing. Time for you to drink up.” Dean forced Sam's mouth open and bled inside.

Sam wanted to fight. His demon brother was too strong. He had no choice as he felt the blood slide down his throat. His resistance ebbed as the taste registered. Dean's blood was better than anything he'd ever tasted. The high kicked in. His head surged forward, and he began sucking the blood from his brother's wrist.

“That's it. That's good. Take all you need Sam. I've got something else for you to swallow, too,” Dean grinned evilly as his black eyes shined with pleasure.

When Sam finally withdrew his mouth from Dean's arm, Dean leaned up and pushed his cock into Sam's mouth. Sam didn't resist. He sucked greedily as he he rocked his hips up against nothing but air.

“Gonna be what you were meant to be, Sam, the leader of a great demon army. Gonna serve Crowley like you should. May even turn you into my own little pet if you keep sucking me like that. It's not going to be long before you're ready to go with me to greet your destiny.”

Sam didn't consciously hear anything the demon said. His subconscious heard Dean telling him that they would be together and everything would be alright. He swallowed greedily as his mouth filled with come hotter than any he'd ever felt.

Dean eased his way slowly down Sam's body, covering him with bites and kisses. Sam was shaking with lust. He didn't even think about it being his brother's body bringing him pleasure. He cried out as Dean finally sucked him down. Dean sucked fast and hard as Sam thrust up into his mouth. As hard as he was, Sam didn't come. “Need to come,” Sam gasped out.

Dean chuckled as he sat up. “Yeah, that's not going to happen until I'm ready.” Dean straddled Sam and impaled himself on Sam's cock. He rode the hunter for an hour, steadily talking soft and low.

“The future is going to be so good, Sam. You can't imagine the fun that's waiting for you.”

“No,” Sam struggled to speak, “not going dark side. Dean would hate me.”

“Oh, it's going to happen, Sam. How long it takes and how painful it is is up to you. There's nothing you can do to save yourself. Just give in and come with me. Your king is waiting for you.”

“No. Cas...Cas will...”

“Your angel boyfriend? Not happening, my pet. He can't save you either. I warded this place against angels when I first got here. Wonder if your eyes are going to be black or gold. After all, it was Azazel's blood you drank first.”

“No...never going dark side.”

Dean ran his hands over Sam's body. The hunter was practically vibrating with the need for release. “Yes, you will. You'll do it willingly, and you'll like it. My blood is already urging you to accept your fate. Part of you wants it more than you'll ever admit.”

Dean cut his skin over his collar bone. He stretched out over Sam and drew the man's mouth to the cut. He smirked when he felt Sam sucking at him, pulling demon blood into his body.

“See how eager your are for my blood? You'll consent soon enough. Now be a good pet and come for me.”

Sam's back arched as he filled Dean's ass with come. Sam drifted off as Dean climbed off the hunter and chuckled.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Dean grew bored as he waited for Sam to wake up again. He was growing bored with this whole assignment. He'd fed the damn hunter his blood eight times already, and still the man was fighting him. He had no idea why Crowley wanted this man to come willingly when it would be so much easier just to take him to the pit.

Dean watched the hunter on the bed. Sam still showed no sign of waking soon. He decided to explore his unfamiliar surroundings. Maybe he would get lucky and find something useful for his king, this was a hunter's place, after all. Maybe he would get really lucky and find someone else to toy with.

He was unsurprised to find that he and Sam were the only two in the place, but he found evidence of another party in one of the bedrooms. He looked around for any indication that the occupant might return soon. He stumbled upon a stack of photos and was stunned to see his own face in some of them. He was even more stunned to find Sam Winchester in most of the same photos.

He couldn't understand what it all meant. Had he known Sam at some point? Had he taken this meatsuit out of necessity without remembering? Is this why the hunter treated him so familiarly? Had the hunter been honest about the few things he'd said?

All these questions and more went through the demon's mind. He finally decided that none of it mattered. He was here because his king had sent him on this mission. His king was all he cared about. He would do as his king ordered regardless of what the hunter said. He suddenly had the strong desire to be back with his king and feel Crowley's cock thrusting into his ass.

Sam sure as hell wasn't his king, but his cock was huge and would be hard as soon as Dean dosed him with blood again. He would make due with riding Sam again for now. His mission would be complete soon, just a few more feedings and the hunter would willingly obey, and he could return with the hunter to Crowley and be rewarded with his king's cock. That was all that mattered.

So why did some unidentifiable thing keep trying to creep into his mind...and deeper?

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Sam was alone when he next woke. He fought the strong urge to call out for his brother. Instead, he prayed to Castiel, hoping against hope that the angel would hear him even with his depleting grace and the wards Dean had put up. If Cas couldn't hear him, he was fucked. The demon blood would twist him into something he'd never wanted to be.

It wasn't long before Dean walked back into the room. “Care to explain these?” he growled.

Sam saw what the demon was holding and said tiredly, “What's there to explain? They're family photos that you keep in your room.”

“Family? You really expect me to believe that you and I are brothers?” he asked curiously.

Sam stared at Dean. “You really don't remember, do you? Mom? Dad? Bobby? Me? But if you don't remember me, then why are you here torturing me?”

“I have no idea who any of these people are,” he said, holding up the photos, “except you because I was assigned to break you and bring you back with me.”

Sam considered that for a moment. Of course this had to be Crowley's doing. Somehow the bastard had removed Dean's memory. Maybe Sam could use this to slow Dean down until he could figure out a way to save them both.

“I can tell you about each of those photos. Hell. I can tell you about your life from the time you carried me out of a burning house when I was a baby till the time we cured you from being a demon just six months ago. I can't do it with my brain addled from your blood though. You'll have to give me time to tell you about it,” Sam said. He tried to keep his voice neutral as though it didn't matter to him either way.

Dean sat down on the edge of the bed beside Sam. “Talk.”

Sam did. It wasn't easy. As he told Dean everything about both their lives, Dean was running his hands over Sam's body. He kept teasing Sam's nipples, keeping them hard. He kept touching Sam's dick, keeping it hard, too. He ran his fingers through Sam's hair. He explored Sam's ass with spit slicked fingers. The more Sam fought his reaction, the more the demon molested him.

Dean's face was the perfect poker mask. Sam knew his brother inside and out, but for the first time in his life, he couldn't get even the smallest read on what Dean was thinking. Dean sat there staring at him after he'd finished. “You have a very creative imagination,” Dean finally said before he leaned over and started sucking on Sam's nipple.

Sam choked back a moan. “You don't believe me? Go downstairs to the garage. Find the black '67 Impala and sit behind the wheel for a while, Dean. Search the glove box. Search the trunk. See how familiar she feels.”

Dean bit Sam's neck and left the room.

Sam wondered what the demon would do now. If he couldn't get through to Dean, if there wasn't any of the real Dean left, he was at the mercy of this demon and Crowley. The thought made his skin crawl. The demon had already fucked him, and Sam's body, high on the demon's blood, had enjoyed every second of it. He knew it would happen again, and he was pretty sure Dean would hate him if he was able to get Dean back.

Obviously Crowley didn't plan to kill him outright. It seemed Crowley wanted Sam back on demon blood. There was no telling what evil plans Crowley wanted to use him for. Sam had no doubt that, once he had enough blood in him, he would do whatever Crowley wanted just to get more. He wasn't certain, but it was entirely possible that ingesting enough would actually twist him into a demon the way the Mark had twisted Dean. Sam had to do something fast because he could already feel the craving stirring inside him.

Sam couldn't figure out any way to escape. The thought of an eternity drinking demon blood and serving Crowley was revolting. The knowledge that Crowley was using his brother to get him made him sick. He had to hold on and find a way to help Dean. He refused to listen to the tiny whisper buried deep in his mind that it would be easier, possibly even nice, to just give in.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Dean had spent an hour searching the car and trying to get a sense of what Sam meant. He felt something only vaguely familiar about the car, and at the very back of his mind there was a feeling like sandpaper rubbing across raw, sensitive skin. As he sat in the driver's seat, he kept expecting Sam to be in the passenger seat when he looked over. It made him uncomfortable. He didn't like feeling that way at all.

Now he was sitting in what was apparently his own bedroom. He had searched through everything in here. Some things held a vague sense of familiarity, others meant nothing to him. The disconcerting irritant trying to invade his mind was making him angry. Eyes black as coal, he got up and went back to the hunter.

Sam immediately started talking, asking questions about things he felt would jar Dean's memory. It was pissing him off. He shut the hunter up by crushing his lips with his own. He forced his tongue inside and plundered and claimed what he wanted.

Dean jerked back and held his head as pain stabbed through it. He opened his green eyes and stared at the hunter. “Sammy?” he asked, a look of curiosity and amazement on his face.

“Dean?” Sam asked. He was afraid the demon was playing some kind of trick on him. “You remember?”

Dean stared at Sam. His eyes cleared before turning black. His expression hardened. “Yeah, Sam. I remember everything. I especially remember how you don't want us to be brothers anymore. Looks like you got your wish.”

“I never should have said that. I was just hurt and angry. I didn't mean it, Dean. You are my brother, and I love you. I'm sorry.”

“No, you're not. You're not sorry at all. You probably will be soon because now that we're not brothers anymore, I'm going to take what I've wanted for years.”

Dean got up and cut his hand. He used his own blood to draw a circle around Sam's bed identical to the one in Crowley's room. He unbound Sam's legs and pinned them up and apart with his power. Ignoring Sam's screams, he slid his cock deep inside Sam and held him still. He produced a sharp knife and began carving over Sam's heart. Sam screamed louder as Dean chanted and sealed the mark with his own blood. Finally, after all these years, Sam belonged to him in a way that would never allow him to leave Dean again.

Dean fucked Sam long and hard. He kept Sam from coming for hours. Dean took great pleasure in fucking his brother senseless as Sam begged and pleaded for Dean to listen to him. Dean grew tired of Sam's protests so he cut his wrist and fed Sam so the trapped hunter had no choice but to participate. Dean still wouldn't let Sam come. He cut his other wrist and made Sam drink more of his blood as he bit and sucked Sam's neck and chest. He never stopped thrusting into his brother, never slowed his pace.

“You make a damn good vampire, Sammy. Gonna make an even better demon commander. Yeah, I know exactly what my king has in mind for you. I know you hate the thought of it. I promise you, before you even know it's happened, you will come to love it. You'll especially love his cock in your ass.”

“No, Dean, no!” Sam begged.

“Oh yeah, little brother, you're gonna get fucked good and proper by the King of Hell. I can't wait to watch Crowley stuff you full of his cock, fill you full of his hot come. Turns me on just thinking about it.

“I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer, _little brother_ ,” Dean sneered. “I'm going to relish every second of it. Hell, it wouldn't be that bad if you would just let it happen, but, no, you're going to fight it like the hunter you are. Won't matter. My king will get what he wants. I'll make sure of it. You will submit or I will break you myself.”

“Dean, please,” Sam begged.

“You're my little bitch now, Sam, I just claimed your soul, and I belong to Crowley. That means you belong to him, too. Don't know if you're gonna be his little sex toy or not, but you sure as hell are gonna be mine. You're gonna feel my cock in your tight little ass every single day for the rest of eternity. There won't be any running away anymore.

“You're gonna go with me and learn your new place – on your fucking knees at your king's feet. You're going to obey him. You're going to serve him. You're going to want to please his every whim. And you're gonna hike your ass up for him whenever he wants.”

“No, Dean, please, don't do this. Don't do this. We're brothers.”

“Oh I am going to do this, Sam, but first, you're gonna suffer for curing me the last time. I told you that I _like_ the disease, but you cured me anyway. Didn't even give a damn if I lived or died so long as you took away what I wanted.

“Well now you're gonna have the disease, too, Sammy. You're gonna like it as much as I do. I'm gonna make sure of it,” Dean said as he cut his wrist again.

Sam didn't hesitate to suck every drop of Dean's blood he could this time. When Sam finally cooperated, Dean let him come. Sam passed out from the force of his orgasm. Dean kept right on fucking Sam and talking in a low, almost soft voice, knowing Sam could hear him in his soul.

“You have no idea how bad you're gonna suffer, you little bitch, and you have no idea how different you're gonna be when it's finally done. I can't wait to watch it all. I can't wait to see your face when you realize that I own you now. That's right, Sam. _I own you_ , and I'm giving you to Crowley.” Dean let go and filled Sam's ass with his come. Sam softly whimpered beneath him.

Dean kept thrusting and talking. “Crowley's gonna take his time with you, make you into a good whore for himself, pay you back for all the demons you killed. He's wanted a way to control us for years. He has it now. He owns us both. You might as well realize it now and make it easier on yourself. You will bow down to your king. You will serve Crowley. You will be a demon, just like your big brother.

“You're gonna serve him, Sam. You're gonna serve my king and take my cock each and every single day for the rest of eternity. You're gonna be Crowley's little bitch, Sam, just like I am. I'm gonna hand you over to him on a leash.” Sam squirmed slightly under him even though he was still out.

“Crowley's gonna remake you into exactly what he wants you to be. I'm gonna enjoy watching every moment of it. I'm gonna get off on it.” Dean twisted Sam's nipples hard. Sam screamed and jerked awake. Dean cut his wrist and fed Sam more blood. He kept feeding and fucking Sam until the hunter passed out again.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Sam woke to find Dean fully dressed and sitting on the bed beside him. Dean held up a collar and leash.

“Are you ready to go, Sam? It's going to happen sooner or later. Why not make it easy on yourself and just agree now?” Dean asked.

“Dean, why? You know who you are now. You know we can fix this.”

“I told you. I was made to be a demon. My king has given me an order, and I intend to follow through. My loyalty is to him, Sam, not you. Be grateful he has plans for you because if he had told me to kill you, I'd have done it and not thought twice.” Dean fixed Sam with a hard, black-eyed stare.

“It doesn't have to be this way. We can handle anything together, just like we always have.”

“Ha! _We_ don't exist anymore, Sam. _I_ like what I am now. I don't have anyone to worry about except my king. You're the one who wanted to keep things between us strictly business. That's what I'm doing. Isn't that what you wanted? Now, are you ready?” Dean held up the collar and leash again. “I'm tired of waiting, little brother.”

“Dean, please,” Sam begged.

Dean placed the collar and leash to the side. He rolled up his sleeve and cut his wrist. He chuckled at Sam's useless struggles as he forced his blood into his brother's mouth. His own cock hardened as he felt his brother begin sucking his wrist and give in to the blood.

He gave Sam just enough to mellow him out and harden his cock. He pulled his arm away and reached for the collar and leash. “It's time to go, Sam.”

Sam opened his mouth to protest again but stopped as he felt a burning in his chest right beneath the mark Dean had carved. He looked down at his chest and couldn't see a trace of it. It was still there though, pushing and urging him to go with his brother. Between the mark and the lull of the blood, he couldn't resist. Sam had tears in his eyes as he finally realized that Dean had claimed him. Sam had no choice. He wanted to be with Dean. He nodded and held his head up for Dean to fasten the collar and attach the leash.

Dean roughly yanked Sam to his feet, and they were suddenly in a cold cavern. Sam realized he was still naked at the same time he realized he was standing before Crowley's throne.

Crowley was nearly beside himself with delight. “That was quicker than I expected. You will be rewarded with a special treat tonight, Dean,” Crowley said.

Dean knelt on one knee and said, “I'm sorry, my king. I had to mark him to shut him up and speed things along.”

“Mark him?” Crowley examined Sam closely and saw the ownership seal on Sam's soul. He grinned even wider. “Bloody brilliant, Dean, bloody brilliant. What better way to break the bitch? You're going to get a reward right now.”

“Dean!” Sam gasped as Dean handed Crowley the leash when the king stepped down to the brothers.

Dean smiled wickedly. “I told you what I was going to do, Sam.”

Crowley tugged until Sam was forced to his knees. He snapped his fingers, and Dean's clothes were gone. “Suck my little bitch off, Moose.”

Sam hesitated. He saw the looks on both demons' faces and realized either one would enjoy hurting him badly. He wasn't afraid, but he wouldn't be able to fight hurt, assuming he ever got the chance to fight.

Crowley used the handle of the leash to give Sam a warning slap across his face. Sam reached out for his brother's hard cock. As he sucked Dean, Crowley lifted Sam's ass into the air and shoved his cock in roughly. Dean was nearly choking Sam, and Crowley was nearly ripping him apart. He felt the tearing and then he felt the blood spread. He tried to fight the tears falling down his face.

It seemed it would never end. Both demons came over and over again, burning Sam's mouth and ass. Sam was still painfully hard from drinking Dean's blood, but one of them was preventing him from coming. He would have screamed and begged if he could have. It was all he could do to breathe.

Crowley yanked Sam off Dean's cock and forced him to turn around, knees scraping bloody on the dirt floor of the cavern. He found Crowley's cock choking him and felt Dean's huge cock pounding his ass now. He still couldn't scream. He still couldn't beg. He was forced to take it, knowing in the back of his mind that this was likely to be the least he suffered.

When he realized there was no way out of the situation, he let his mind begin to shut down. That's when Sam heard their words.

“Wanted to shove my cock in your ass like this for years. Gonna make you take it all, little brother, teach you what a bitch you are,” Dean said.

“Can't really blame Dean for that. You are a good little fuck, Moose,” Crowley growled. “You're going to be such a good, loyal servant to me. I'm going to enjoy owning you.”

“Stop with the tears, Sammy. You know you're loving every second of this. Gonna be what you were meant to. Gonna live up to your potential. Gonna bow to your king if I have to cut your fucking legs off to make it happen,” Dean said. “Gonna make you a good little whore for my king.”

“Don't fight it, Moose. You and your big brother belong to me now. Embrace it. Enjoy it. There's no going back. There's no way out. You are mine, and I will never let you go,” Crowley said. “Come for me, Sam.”

Sam came hard. He cried tears of shame and relief. He wanted to run and hide, but he knew it was no use. He dropped his head in humiliation and tried to pretend he was back in the bunker with his brother.

Crowley handed the leash to Dean and returned his clothes, “You know what to do.”

“If I may, my king,” Dean said.

“Speak.”

“I know what you didn't tell me about Sam. I know everything. I think it may be easier to train him if he's stripped of his emotions, but left with his memories. He will still have the fighting instincts that are ingrained, and memories of our relationship may even make him easier to control,” Dean said.

Crowley almost said no, but he realized that, having all his own memories back, Dean knew Sam better than anyone. “Very well. Take care of it Dean.”

Dean took Sam to the pit. He strapped his brother down, gave the demon in charge the new instructions, handed over the leash and said to Sam, “Just a tip. If you can't enjoy it, just let go and let it happen. It will only be worse if you fight it. But of course you'll fight it because you don't want to be a demon like I wanted it. Have fun, Sammy.” He winked at Sam as he turned away.

“Dean!” Sam called out. “Did you really want this? Is this what you really want for me?”

Dean turned back to Sam with a smile on his face. “Damn right, I did, and this is exactly what I want for you.”

“Why, Dean? Why did you want it?”

“Because I actually enjoy it, Sam. You'll understand soon.”

Dean left. He smiled knowing his brother was about to suffer much more than he had during his last stay in the pit. He returned to Crowley. He was hoping he would soon enjoy his treat.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Sam screamed for Dean as dozens of demons surrounded him. As they had with Dean, they shifted into people from his life. They fucked him much harder and longer than they had Dean, except for his mouth. Demon after demon after demon forced him to swallow its blood. Sam fought not to enjoy it. He fought to escape. He fought to hold on so he could somehow save Dean.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Dean entered the throne room and assumed his place behind and to the right of Crowley. He waited as patiently as he could for the business at hand to be concluded. Crowley finally dismissed the other demons in the room and turned his attention to Dean.

“How did you get your memories back, Dean?” Crowley asked.

“Photos in the bunker jogged them. Sam filled in details, and my memories just clicked into place.”

Crowley waved Dean closer and started stroking the former hunter's cock. “It obviously didn't prevent you from completing your task. Did it make things more difficult?”

Dean sighed at the feel of Crowley touching him. “No, my king. It actually made things easier. I knew exactly what to do and what to say to get to Sam. It also made fucking the little bitch's brains out more enjoyable,” Dean smirked evilly.

“Is that so? Well what do you say I fuck _my_ little bitch's brains out?” Crowley snapped his fingers. Dean's clothes were gone again and he was sitting in his king's lap – back to chest. Crowley slid his cock into Dean and grinned at the new demon's moan of pleasure. He thrust up into Dean fast and deep.

“Feels so good,” Dean moaned. He slammed himself down, fucking himself on Crowley's cock. “More, my king, please, more.”

Crowley snapped his fingers again. They were on Crowley's bed with Dean on his knees. Crowley fucked Dean all night, in every position imaginable. Dean came untouched again and again, the thought of his brother's torture adding immense pleasure to his orgasms.

Dean went with Crowley the next morning to the pit to observe Sam's transformation process. Dean's cock hardened as he watched his brother suffering. Cock after cock impaled the hunter. Mouth after mouth sucked his cock. He was covered in cuts, bites, slashes, and bruises from fighting the demons. There were burns, brands, and welts all over him. His face was covered in blood where he fought against drinking it. Sam was still fighting. Dean had never been more turned on.

“Looks like this is going to take a while,” Crowley chuckled.

“With your permission, my king, I may be able to speed things along.”

“You would shorten the duration of his pain?”

“What I'm planning would only induce more pain,” Dean grinned wickedly.

“This I have to see,” Crowley said.

Dean walked to Sam. He ran his fingers through Sam's hair as he asked, “How's it going, Sammy?”

The demon feeding Sam backed away. Sam gasped, “Dean! Dean, help me, please!”

Dean smiled. “I fully intend to, little brother.” He cut his wrist and forced Sam's mouth to his arm.

The taste of Dean was so different from the other demons, so much better. Sam not only responded to the high, he began to suck Dean's arm greedily. The demons fucking Sam never stopped, and never stopped talking to Sam, training him, seducing him. The voices sank in as Sam enjoyed Dean's blood.

Sam began to feel as though he were floating. He understood what he needed to do – let go and let things happen. It was meant to be this way from the first drop of Azazel's blood crossing his lips. Sam began to respond to the cock in his ass, slamming down to meet each thrust. Dean pulled his arm away and slid his cock into Sam's mouth. Sam stared into his brother's black eyes as he gladly sucked Dean, melting inside and coming himself as he swallowed Dean's hot come.

“That's it, little brother, just relax. See how easy it is to enjoy when you just let go. It's going to happen no matter how hard you fight. You can't stop it. You can only stop making things worse for yourself.”

“Okay, Dean,” Sam said dreamily. He felt hot come spurt into his ass. The demon fucking him moved, and another one took its place. Sam met this demon's thrusts willingly and easily. “Will you stay?”

“No, Sam. That would make it too easy for you. You have to man up and deal with this yourself. It's no less than you deserve. You'll come to enjoy it so much that you're begging for it soon. Who knows? You may even enjoy it so much that we could become brothers again. For now, though, you have to suffer for all you've done. You know you deserve it. You have to be stripped of your past and remade.

“You should be grateful your king is allowing your transformation this way. Trust me, it could be so much worse. Enjoy, Sammy,” Dean said and walked back to Crowley.

“Well done, my little bitch. I'm proud of you,” Crowley crowed as they left the pit. “I'm having a dinner tonight, Dean. Head demons from all over the world will be in attendance. They will want to observe your brother's training. They will also want to see how well you've been trained and how completely you belong to me. You will wear a collar and submit to anything I allow.”

“Gladly, my king,” Dean smiled.

“They will have you do things you've not yet done. Any hesitation on your part will result in severe consequences, Dean.”

“I will not let you down, my king. Just because I remember my old life doesn't mean I'm not embracing my new one with you. I will do as you command without hesitating.”

“That's what I wanted to hear. I knew you'd be the perfect little demon. In the meantime, I'd like you to handle a couple of matters for me topside.” Crowley handed Dean a list.

Dean looked it over and grinned, “I'd be more than happy to take care of this, my king.”

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Dean had taken out a rogue demon that had planned to challenge Crowley for the throne. He had killed a douche bag who was trying to renege on his deal just because, as a lawyer, he thought he'd found a loophole. He had fulfilled Crowley's end of another deal – raping and torturing the daughter of a perverted pastor right in front of him, effectively driving father and daughter insane. One of the bastard's parishioners had sold her soul for this after discovering the pastor had raped her daughter. He'd saved the most fun for last.

He knew why Crowley wanted him to do this instead of another demon. It wasn't like he knew the woman anymore, wasn't like he'd even turn to her if he'd still been human. It was an order, and he would gladly follow it. He existed to serve his king. Besides, the thought of it turned him on.

He appeared in her bedroom just as she was about to doze off. He climbed on the bed and straddled her chest, clamping his hand over her mouth. She tried to scream.

“Now, now, screaming only means I will have to go get Ben. Is that what you want, Lisa? You want your son dead?”

She shook her head as tears slipped from the corners of her wide eyes.

“Good. Now I'm going to move my hand, and you're not going to speak above a whisper. Understand?”

Lisa nodded. She gasped for breath when Dean uncovered her mouth. “Please, please don't hurt my son.”

“I have no intention of hurting Ben unless you do something stupid.” Dean leaned down and kissed her, plundering her mouth with his tongue, and her memory blocks fell away. He pulled back and chuckled as she started to smile at him only to discover his black eyes.

“Dean? What the hell? You're possessed?”

“Nope. This is all me now. I'm not possessed by a demon. I am a demon. You, Lisa, are my reward.”

“I don't know what you're talking about, Dean.”

“You don't have to,” he growled. He pulled a knife from the sheath on his belt and held it to her throat.

“No! No. Dean, please don't do this!”

“But, Lisa, I've been looking forward to this all day.” Dean slashed her throat and played with her tits as she bled to death. He nearly came in his pants. He left her body in a pool of her own blood on her bed.

He grabbed Ben easily and delivered him to the Alpha Vampire as Crowley had ordered. Needless to say, the Alpha was very surprised to see him, especially when his eyes turned black.

“I've brought you a gift from Crowley,” Dean said as he indicated Ben.

“Why would Crowley send me a gift? Especially such a juicy little morsel?” the Alpha asked as his mouth watered.

“To be honest, I think _I'm_ the gift,” Dean smirked, his black eyes shining. “I think he wants you to know I'm an even bigger threat to you now and that I follow his orders.”

“Give Crowley my gratitude and extend my deepest desire for continued good relations between us,” the Alpha said dismissively, trying to hide his unease.

“I'm not leaving just yet,” Dean grinned wickedly as a look of confusion laced with fear flashed quickly across the vampire's face. He pushed Ben to the vampire. “You're about to have lunch. I wanna watch.”

The Alpha Vampire stared at Dean with piety and distrust. “Is there some poison in the boy? Something left over from the Leviathan perhaps?”

“If Crowley wanted you dead, I'd have been gone by now while your head rolled around the floor. I wanna watch this kid suffer.”

The Alpha simply nodded and pulled Ben to him. Ben struggled all he could. Dean thrilled at the boy's scream when the vampire bit into his tender neck. He grew hard at the sight of Ben weakening as the vamp drank, a thin line of blood sliding down the kid's neck.

When he was filled, the vampire instructed one of his servants to care for Ben.

“You be a good boy for your master, Ben,” Dean called after him.

Dean returned to hell to report to Crowley.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Crowley had Dean pampered before the big dinner. He was bathed, massaged, and oiled so that his skin glistened in the light. He'd even had a huge butt plug inserted for hours to keep his ass nice and stretched. Completely naked, he joined the demons as they visited the pit, always staying one step behind and to the right of his king. He kept his eyes lowered respectfully and his mouth shut unless directly spoken to. The visiting demons were impressed that Dean was so well-behaved and there was no need for a leash.

When Crowley crowed about Dean's affect on the young hunter on the rack, their curiosity prompted Crowley to instruct him to screw with Sam for the demons' entertainment. Dean was happy to obey.

Sam was struggling and fighting against the demons again. Dean approached saying, “Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. I thought we'd discussed this, little brother. I thought you understood that it's best to just let go.”

“I can't, Dean. I can't. I have to get us out of here and help you. We did it before, we can do it again,” Sam cried.

Dean pasted a remembered expression of compassion on his face. “You really want to help me, little brother?”

“Yes, Dean. That's all I want.”

“Then this is how you help me.” Dean cut his wrist and forced Sam to drink. As before, Sam immediately relaxed at the taste of his brother's blood. He started responding to being fucked again. He started drifting once more and letting the voices sink in.

Dean hushed the other demons. “If you really want to help me, Sammy, then give in. You're no good human. In fact, you're worthless. You ran away to college and abandoned your family. You betrayed everything I ever taught you by listening to that bitch Ruby. You let yourself get hooked on blood and used to start the apocalypse.

“Did it stop there? Of course not. You let me believe you were dead for over a year. You hid the fact that you didn't have a soul. You tried to kill Bobby, the only father figure we had. Then you let yourself be talked out of completing the trials and slamming the door to hell.

“That's not all you've done. You abandoned me to Purgatory for a year. You abandoned Kevin while you shacked up with some bitch who saved a damn dog. You went and killed Kevin, the only hope we had of stopping Metadouche without someone – me – getting killed. You turned your back on me just because I saved your worthless life. You didn't protect me from the Mark of Cain.

“I've lost track of how many times you've abandoned me, Sammy, but I promise you this – you will never abandon me again. You're gonna be what you were meant to be from the second you were conceived – pet bitch to the King of Hell.

“You wanna help me? I'll tell you how to help me. You're gonna obey your king and love it. You're gonna submit like a fucking trained dog. You're gonna beg him to use you and abuse you. You're gonna beg him to punish you. It's gonna happen, little brother. Stop trying to fight it. There's nothing you can do to stop it. Just let go and enjoy it. Let go and face your destiny like a man.”

Dean moved his arm and slid his cock into Sam's mouth. “Now you show every fucking demon here what a good student you are. You listen to your instructors and do what you're fucking told. You're not getting out of here, Sam. Hell, even if you did, I'd just hunt you down and drag your ass right back myself.

“Accept it, Sammy. This is what you're getting because this is what you deserve. You don't deserve to live topside as a human. You never did anything but fuck up. Now's your last chance to do something right. You know you'll be good at it. It's what you were made for.”

Dean was nearly choking Sam forcing his cock so deep into Sam's throat. “I have to admit though, there is something completely hot about watching you get demon gang-banged and drinking blood against your will. It makes me hard, Sammy. Maybe that's why you're fighting – because you want to suck _my_ cock.”

Sam moaned around Dean's cock, and Dean knew he had hit on the truth. He laughed mercilessly. “Really, Sam? Even human you want nothing more than your big brother to fuck you? Damn, man, wish I'd known that years ago. Would have filled your tight little ass then. Oh well, at least now you have an endless supply of hard dicks up your ass, right Sam? Just let go and enjoy it like we both know you want to, Princess.”

Dean pulled back to shoot his come all over Sam's face and walked away without another word. Sam was docile and cooperating with his training. He didn't struggle after that. Dean had broken him. Crowley and the visiting demons were all smiling with sadistic glee.

They arrived at the dinner table. Crowley and his visitors took their seats. Dean took his place, behind and to the right of Crowley – on his knees on the floor. He took whatever scraps Crowley chose to feed him, eating right out of the king's hand. He was doing his best to make his king proud.

When dinner was done, each visitor was given possession of Dean for ten minutes. They had been given a very short list of things not allowed, things Crowley simply would not share of Dean with them. Most of them chose to fuck him. He enjoyed having cock after cock pounding his ass hard and slamming down his throat. He enjoyed the slaps, pinches, and bites. He even enjoyed it when one demon, in a meatsuit with huge hands, worked its fist into his ass. He pushed down harder on the fist than any cock he'd taken.

One ordered him to sacrifice a virgin to Crowley. He did it without hesitation or remorse, licking the bitch’s blood from his own hand after presenting her heart on a platter to his king. Crowley smiled and allowed Dean to take a bite of the still beating heart. Dean bowed before Crowley's feet.

Another ordered him to murder one of the other visiting demons. The named demon, who had already pissed Dean off by mouthing at Crowley, rose in outrage as Dean looked to Crowley. Crowley nodded his head, and Dean tore the demon into pieces with his bare hands, a primal joy filling him as he dropped the dead meatsuit at his king's feet.

“Always did hate that backstabbing bastard anyway,” Crowley laughed.

There were three demons still to have a turn with Dean. Each of them chose to fuck Dean rather than risk Crowley's wrath.

The night had gone well, and Crowley was pleased. Dean was allowed personal time to heal his body and whatever else he chose. He was then summoned to Crowley's chambers.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Dean was standing naked with his head lowered as he awaited Crowley's commands. Crowley circled behind him and admired Dean's gorgeous body. He reached around Dean and began teasing the tips of his nipples.

Dean arched into the touch and threw his head back as his cock throbbed between his legs. A moan escaped his lips. His hands clenched into fists. “My king!” he sighed.

“So responsive and eager. The perfect little bitch for me. I have to admit, Dean, I wondered if I should have you retrained when you got your memories back. Not one single demon has ever broken any aspect of my training before.”

“My memories don't mean anything, my king. They only prove to me that I'm where I belong, that I'm finally what I was meant to be. They only make me want to please you more. I'll submit to retraining if that's what you decide. I don't want to go back to my old existence. I'd much rather be here with you.”

“And yet you hesitated tonight. You hesitated before killing the demon you were ordered to kill.”

“I wanted to make sure the order was okay with you. I didn't want to kill anyone you didn't want me to.”

“That was not your concern. I would have stopped you had I not endorsed the order. I ordered you not to hesitate in following their orders. You hesitated. Now you will be punished.”

Crowley snapped his fingers. Dean was bound, spread out on the bed, face down, gagged, blindfolded, and a cock ring on his penis. Crowley slid a dildo, larger than any human penis, into Dean's ass and started it vibrating just enough for Dean to feel it. A moan of pleasure came from Dean and Crowley grinned.

Dean arched, stretched, writhed, and moaned for more.

Crowley opened the doors of the wardrobe beside the bed. He pulled out the First Blade. He considered it for a moment. Cain had turned on Lucifer. Dean had turned on him last time. Crowley replaced the Blade. He wanted it nowhere near his new favorite demon.

He pulled the demon blade from the cabinet. Dean had retrieved it, among a few other helpful items, from the bunker when he'd gone after Sam. Crowley wasn't even sure it could kill Dean, but he wasn't taking the chance of getting carried away and finding out it could. He returned it to the cabinet.

He settled for a regular, sharp blade and straddled Dean, settling on Dean's ass and causing the dildo to push further into Dean's body. Dean pushed back wanting more. Crowley touched the gag in Dean's mouth. It became an exact replica of the king's cock and started vibrating and thrusting. Dean moaned around it in pleasure.

Crowley used his power to hold Dean completely still. He also kept Dean feeling the sensation of his nipples being teased. He carved the words _Property of Crowley_ across his demon's shoulders. He slid down and carved _Crowley's Little Bitch_ across Dean's lower spine. _Now_ that's _a tramp stamp_ , Crowley grinned to himself. He doodled carvings all over Dean's back as he enjoyed the moans coming from his demon.

Crowley materialized a bottle of holy water and poured it all over his work. Smoke rose thickly around the demon, and Dean tried to scream out in agony around the dildo in his mouth. He tried to struggle, but it was useless against Crowley holding him still. What he didn't do was cry. Crowley grinned.

“That's good, my little bitch. Take it like the demon you enjoy being.”

Crowley returned to the cabinet. He removed a whip and began lashing Dean from his feet to his hands. Most of the strikes broke the skin and left the demon covered in blood. Crowley wasn't yet satisfied. He whipped his way back down Dean's body landing twice as many blows.

Crowley allowed Dean to struggle as he again drenched the demon in holy water, washing off the blood to admire his work. He increased the vibrations of both dildos slightly. Dean began pushing his ass back, responding to the dildo rather than any pain. No tears had fallen from his eyes. Crowley grinned again.

He repeated the process he'd used with the whip, replacing it with one that was studded with nails. Dean's back was covered with holes and blood. Dean looked like a huge mound of ground beef. He still didn't cry, at the beating or the holy water bathing.

Crowley removed a branding iron from the cabinet. It was forged in the shape of a C inside a circle. Crowley changed it to his name and heated it with the touch of his finger. He branded his name across the center of Dean's back and across his ass cheeks. He branded the backs of Dean's thighs, his cheeks, his throat, three on each side of his torso, the bottom of his feet, the back of his neck, and Dean's still hard cock.

Again, Crowley doused Dean in holy water. Again, there was smoke and Dean's attempts to scream. Again, there was not one single tear from Dean's eyes.

Crowley was satisfied. Dean was nowhere close to breaking his training, and there wasn't an ounce of humanity in him. He could have snapped his fingers at any time and been free of the torture Crowley had subjected him to. Instead he'd submitted himself fully to his king and enjoyed it.

Crowley increased the vibration of the dildos so that they were both causing extreme pain and watched for a while as Dean responded beautifully. He turned Dean on his back. He removed the dildo from his demon's ass and slid his cock inside. He pounded into Dean painfully as he stroked the demon's branded cock. He pulled out and shot his come all over Dean's face. The demon moaned in pleasure and thrust up against his king for more. Crowley returned his cock to Dean's ass and pounded him ruthlessly.

Crowley came again and again inside Dean as he enjoyed the way the demon responded to him. He finally removed the cock ring and allowed Dean to come. Dean came harder and longer than he had ever imagined possible. Dean had not shed one tear the entire time.

Crowley snapped his fingers and all the restraints and toys were gone. He stretched out beside Dean and grinned. “You really are my perfect little bitch. You have embraced your training completely. I'm very pleased. I wasn't sure I would ever see the day I would own you.” Crowley touched his fingertip to Dean's forehead. Dean's body was instantly healed without a sign of a scar anywhere on him.

“Thank you, my king,” Dean said. “I'm glad I belong to you. I only wish I'd belonged to you sooner.”

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

After one hundred forty years on the rack, Sam was about to begin the last phase of his training at Crowley's hands. Crowley and Dean arrived in time to see Sam doused with holy water. Sam screamed as smoke rose from his skin. Dean had heard Sam scream in worse pain, and the smoke was minimal.

That was okay. It was enough to show that the process was well underway. The only thing that could stop it at this point was the human blood ritual, and there was no one left to do that anyway. Dean stood back out of Sam's sight as Crowley went to the young demon.

“Hello, Sam.”

“Crowley.”

Dean could see that Sam was torn. A small part of him wanted nothing more than to kill the King of Hell on the spot. Another part of him, greater than the first and growing stronger by the second, wanted nothing more than to submit completely to Crowley's will.

Dean chuckled because he knew Sam had to realize there was no choice. After all, the former hunter was still bound, still helpless, and already a fledgling demon. Crowley was going to own him, and there was nothing in creation that he could do to stop it. Dean's cock hardened in anticipation.

Crowley touched Sam's forehead and healed his body completely. Sam sighed at the absence of pain for the first time in the decades he'd been strapped down and tortured. Crowley turned Sam over. He slid his cock into Sam's ass. A moan of pleasure escaped Sam. Crowley fucked Sam, coming over and over in his ass as he whispered constantly in the young demon's ear, into his soul. He even fed Sam his own blood.

Dean began to stroke his cock as he watched. He opened the as yet unused communication to Sam's soul. He showed Sam how good he felt when Crowley fucked him, how good it felt to control and kill, and how much he wanted Sam to submit and belong to Crowley, too. He came himself as he watched Sam come untouched by Crowley. He shut down the communication so as not to interfere with Crowley's instruction.

It only took a decade for Sam to climb black-eyed and grinning from the rack. He instantly bowed down at Crowley's feet. Dean was thrilled.

Crowley decided Dean would train with Sam as commanders over his demon army. It was almost like old times for them. Sam easily slipped into his destined roll as commander. He enjoyed it more than he'd thought he could.

Crowley was thrilled at owning both Winchesters. No other demon, no angel, no human, no creature of any kind had ever managed to control them both. Crowley had no opposition now at all. He would rule for eternity and have the Winchesters, the former thorns in his side, obeying his every whim.

Crowley summoned them both to his chambers. He ordered Sam to lie down in the circle. He carved the same markings into Sam as he had Dean. However, he allowed Dean to seal them, effectively giving Sam to Dean. That was a small concession to his best demon. He still owned Sam because he owned Dean.

He sat back and enjoyed watching Dean break in his new toy for hours. He especially enjoyed it when Dean made Sam bend over backwards to suck Crowley while Dean's cock pounded his ass relentlessly.

When they were done, Crowley allowed Dean to move Sam into his quarters. Sam gladly went with Dean to his new home. He maybe should have thought twice about it.

They entered Dean's quarters and Dean closed the doors behind them. Before Sam could even turn around, Dean had him shoved in a cage hardly big enough for a medium sized dog. It was as demon proof as the dungeon in their former home.

“Dean? What?”

“Let's see you run away now, you little bitch.” Dean stretched out on the bed and summoned a lesser demon, one he knew Crowley wouldn't miss. He bound the demon on his bed and spread her legs. Dean snapped his fingers and the demon changed shape. She now looked just like Jessica.

The demon screamed out her pleasure as Dean made her come again and again, pounding into her pussy and sucking her tits. She leaned up and kissed him passionately, wanting more. Dean turned her over and fucked her ass dry. She was raw and bloody long before he was done. When he finally shot his come over her body, he pulled the demon knife from under his pillow and stabbed her.

“Dean, why would you do that?” Sam asked. All he felt was curiosity. If Dean wanted Jessica punished, Sam would gladly have done it.

“You left me for her, for the chance to be normal. How'd that work out for ya, Sammy?” Dean grinned evilly.

“You're trying to make me feel guilty? You know I didn't feel anything watching that. I'm just wondering why you didn't have me do it.”

“I want you to see what's going to happen to the next being you fuck. You belong to me. No one touches you again but Crowley without his or my permission. Understand?”

“Yes, Dean. I know I belong to you. I'm happy about that. I can't say I regret leaving because you know I have no emotions. I can say that I've learned my lesson. It won't happen again.”

“Good.” Dean snapped his fingers and the cage opened. Sam crawled out and waited for Dean's instructions.

“Come on,” Dean said.

Sam crawled across the floor and up onto the bed. He stretched out beside Dean. “Did you really never know?” he asked.

“Know what, Sam?”

“That I wanted you as more than a brother.”

“I kinda figured it. I just couldn't let it happen. I loved you more than anything, but I couldn't let myself feel that way because I couldn't stop thinking about what people, especially dad, would say. If I coulda got passed that, we would have been fucking years ago.”

“We wouldn't have hurt each other so much.”

“Or we woulda hurt each other more. No way to know. None of it matters anymore. We're here now. We have our king, and we have each other.”

“Crowley comes first with you, doesn't he?” Sam asked, but it was more like a statement.

“Yes, he does. He saved me from all the pain and guilt. He saved me from death. He owns my body and my soul. I owe him everything. I will do anything he says, up to and including killing you. As much as I'd rather not, if my king orders me to kill you, I'm going to.”

“As long as I don't lose you again. I'd rather be dead than be without you.”

“That's awfully close to emotions, Sam,” Dean eyed his little brother carefully.

“It's no different than you feel about Crowley. That's how you feel about him because you belong to him. That's how I feel about you because I belong to you.”

“Then stop making me think you have normal feelings left. Don't think I won't put your ass back on the rack myself. I'll have even your memories stripped. All you will have left in your brain is undying loyalty to me and to Crowley.”

“That would be fine because that's all I need.”

“Good,” Dean said as he began fondling Sam's cock. Sam pushed himself into Dean's hand with a sigh that was half pleasure, half relief. He was happy he'd been able to hide the extent of his emotions from his brother, but disappointed to learn that Dean really had no emotions left at all. It was still entirely on Sam to get them out of this mess.

Dean was grateful his hand on Sam had distracted his brother. He'd come entirely too close to revealing his true emotions. Sam would have given him to Crowley on a platter if he knew. He was trying to think of ways to maybe jar Sam's feelings loose in his soul without being obvious when Sam slid his fingers into Dean's ass. Dean stopped thinking anything.

Dean spread his legs to give Sam more access. He'd never thought he'd get this. His baby brother was about to spear him open and fill him full. He turned on his stomach, but Sam rolled him back over. He looked at Sam blankly.

Sam scrambled. He couldn't exactly say _I want to see you fall apart while I make love to you_. He narrowed his eyes and said it another way, “I want to see you while you suffer.”

Dean nodded and spread himself out for Sam. He arched his back as Sam first licked and then bit down on his nipples. He knew then he would have to fight to keep his expression turned only to physical responses. Sam slammed his fingers inside Dean. “You know you can open me faster with your mind.”

“I could, but it wouldn't drive you nearly as insane as I plan to,” Sam grinned wickedly.

Dean smirked and laid back. Sam's expert fingers opened him easily. He felt a brief stab of jealousy, followed by a quick, hot stab of anger, as he realized that his little brother had obviously done this before. He buried it deep as he pushed down on his brothers hand.

Sam pulled his fingers out and slid his cock inside Dean. His thrusts were soon fast and deep. He pulled Dean's leg up to his shoulder and slapped his ass hard. Dean threw his head back and moaned. He reached up and dug his fingers into Sam's shoulders, meeting his thrusts. They fucked that way for hours, one coming after the other until it happened.

They came together and their link opened automatically. Each felt his brother's love and came even harder. When they finally recovered, they stared at each other, speaking in the same silent communication. “I thought you said you didn't have any emotions,” Dean said.

“I was afraid you really would put me back on the rack. I wouldn't have a chance to get through to you then. You said you didn't feel anything.”

“I was afraid you would hand me over to Crowley and I would lose you. Look, Sammy,” Dean projected as he rolled over to look into Sam's eyes, “I can't lose you again. I won't. I know you don't want to be a demon, but this is the only guaranteed way I can keep you with me. If it means I have to serve Crowley, then so be it. He really does own me now, and I can't change that, but I don't care really. It means I won't have to let you go again.”

“I told you I'd rather be dead than be without you.”

Dean threw his arm around Sam. “I thought that was just the magic, the spell I carved into you back in the bunker and the shit Crowley cast in his room. I couldn't be sure it was real just by your words.”

“I hate that you have to serve Crowley.”

“Easy, Sammy. It really doesn't matter. Like I said, nothing can change it. I'm not sure I _would_ change it even if I could. It feels good when he fucks me, it feels good when he beats me, and it damn sure feels good to kill for him.

“That's the magic he carved into you talking.”

“No, Sam, it's not. I'm the one who turned to Crowley. I spread my legs for him days before Cain gave me the mark. It had nothing to do with magic. True, I didn't realize I was giving myself to him at the time, or maybe I did, but it wouldn't have stopped me either way. He was all I had then. He wanted me. I wanted him.

“I gave myself to the King of Hell. Now he's claimed his property. He didn't force or coerce me. He didn't whammy me. It was my choice. I knew what he was, and I wanted it. I still do.

“If Crowley was ever telling the truth about anything, it's that I was meant to be a demon. I was Sam. I like it. I wouldn't chose to give it up, and I'm not sure I'd be okay with anyone making that choice for me again. It's not just Crowley either. It's the freedom from guilt and pain and responsibility. It's having you in my bed. It's being able to be me instead of pretending to be what everyone else needs.”

“That's why you surrendered everything to Crowley? Your body, mind, soul, life? All to just be yourself?”

“That and because of the way things were between us. When he sent me after you, I knew this was my only chance to get you back once and for all. I mean it, Sam. Screw the dick angels. Screw humans and their world. I have and am everything I want right now. You should actually be glad. I belong to Crowley because he had the sense enough to claim me. Be thankful Azazel or Alistair didn't think of it. Hell, I would even be this loyal to Lilith or Lucifer if it meant being a demon.”

“Did you really hate our life that much, Dean?”

“For the last few years, yeah. It was one disaster after another that had to be dealt with, and no one could do it but us? You nearly died, Sammy. Bobby did die. So did Kevin. So did I. I'm done with it all, the guilt, the responsibility, the pain and anger. Let someone else carry those burdens now.”

“Okay. Okay, I understand that, Dean. I still don't like that anyone owns you completely. Wouldn't mind it if it was me, but there's no telling what Crowley will make you do.”

“You still don't get it, Sam. I don't care what he wants me to do. I will do it gladly for what he's given me. I will suck his cock at the fucking pearly gates if he wants. I will barge into heaven and bring him a dozen angels for target practice. I will sacrifice goats, virgins, anything to him. I'm grateful to him, and I will keep obeying him. If he tells me to go on a murder spree naked through the streets of L.A., then I will do it willingly. I felt the same way before he marked me with his spells.

“I'm different now, little brother. I am a demon. I willingly chose to become a demon this time. I want to be a demon. I really was made for it. I just hope you can come to accept it all.”

“I'm a demon, too. I do accept it. My only emotions are about you Dean. As long as you're happy, then I'm good. I just had to make sure.”

Dean pulled Sam closer and they held each other close for the first time since they were kids.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Crowley summoned them a short time later. “It seems the angels are more than a bit interested in what's become of the two of you. They have resurrected three very efficient hunters to track you and, if necessary, _save_ you. I'm sending you to put the bastards back on a pyre. They may get to you. They may actually, with the angels' help, save you. If they do, I will come after you again and put _you_ on a pyre. This is your last chance to escape eternity as demons.”

“My loyalty lies with you, my king,” Dean said kneeling before Crowley.

“As does mine, my king,” Sam knelt as well.

“We shall see. You will have to choose between me and your parents and Bobby Singer.”

“Our dad?” Sam asked, excitement clear on his face.

“Yes, your dad. And your momsie. Planning to defect, Moose?”

“Hardly! I'm planning the most painful way to make John Winchester suffer,” Sam smirked.

Crowley stared at his demons. “As I said, choose them, and I will send a legion of demons to kill you. Choose me, and I will reward you greatly. Go.”

The brothers vanished.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

It didn't take them long to find Bobby and their parents. There weren't many places left for them to set up shop. They stood outside the old Campbell compound and watched as their parents reacquainted themselves while Bobby was hard at work making salt rounds for the shotguns.

Most children would turn away from watching their parents fuck, but Dean and Sam were demons now. As they watched, Sam stepped behind Dean, pulled his big brother's cock from his pants, and jerked him off. “We could go in right now, Dean, slit their throats. They'd never know what hit them.”

Dean leaned back against Sam and thrust his cock into his large palm. “Not gonna be that easy. You know Bobby. There's bound to be traps everywhere. Plus those dick angels would just bring them back.”

“So what do we do?” Sam stroked Dean faster, his fist tightening around his brother's thick, leaking cock.

“How about we drag their asses to hell and put them on the rack? Not what you went through, but what I went through the first time. I doubt dad could stand it again, especially not if he's watching mom suffer, too.”

“What about Bobby?”

“We'll take him, too. I doubt the old man could stand it any better than the other two.”

“Should we grab them now?”

“Naw, let them grab us so they think they're still good at the job. Let them get cocky. Then we show off a bit.” Dean turned around and pushed Sam against a tree. He dropped Sam's pants, lifted his legs, and slid his cock into Sam's tight, hot ass. “Wish they'd grab us now so they could see this, see me fucking your tight little ass and you loving it. That would be nearly as much torture for them as hell.”

“Fuck, Dean, harder. Harder, damn it,” Sam growled. “Fucking love it when you manhandle me.”

“Damn, little brother, never knew you'd make such a good little bitch. Love feeling your ass tighten around my cock. Fucking hot as hell.”

“Only for you, Dean. Your little bitch, your whore, your slut, whatever you want, only for you.”

“Damn right, only for me,” Dean growled and thrust into Sam harder. Sam came untouched at his brother's possessive tone. Dean followed right after filling Sam's ass full of his come.

Two hours later, Mary left the bedroom as John dozed off. She slipped out of the bunker to one of the vehicles outside and grabbed a duffel bag. Sam and Dean grabbed Mary and took her to the pit. They watched and enjoyed her screams for hours before they could tear themselves away to report to Crowley.

“Come to kill me?” Crowley asked.

Dean's gut tightened. “Came to tell you we just dropped a hunter off in the pit.”

“Really now?” Crowley perked up. “Which one?”

“Mary,” Sam answered. “We'll bring Bobby next. Saving John for last so we can have a little fun.”

“You really took your mother to the pit? She's getting the same torture you did?”

“No, she's in the back room. She's getting much worse than we did,” Dean said. “May we see you in your chambers, my king?”

Crowley hesitated a second before snapping his fingers. The three were standing beside Crowley's huge bed. Dean snapped his fingers, and his and Sam's clothes were gone. He turned his back to Crowley, bent over, and spread his ass cheeks. “There's no reason for you to doubt our loyalty, my king. We serve you.”

Sam knelt down on his knees beside Dean, waiting for Crowley's instructions. “Only you, my king.”

“Let's see how true that is.” Crowley snapped his fingers.

Dean and Sam were bound face to face. There was a demon fucking each of them. Each demon looked like John Winchester. The brothers' cocks were being forced to slide against each other. Both brothers were moaning in pleasure. Sam came first; Dean followed close behind him. They nodded at each other. The ropes binding them dropped to the floor. Each brother turned and snapped the neck of the John that was fucking him.

Crowley grinned. “Maybe you are telling the truth.”

“You should know we are. You own us completely,” Sam said.

“Still too much human blood in me, I guess. I wasn't certain it would work because of that, or if it did, that those damn angel pricks would find a way to break it. It took quite a while to come up with a plan to own you both. I've been working on it for years.”

“It did work. It can't be broken because of one simple fact: I don't _want_ it to be broken. I belong to you because I want to. Sam belongs to me, so it can't be broken over him either. We are yours, Crowley, all yours, my king. Your effort paid off. You've got nothing to worry about.”

Crowley threw Dean to the floor and slid his cock into Dean's ass. He fucked him hard. Dean loved it and let it show. Crowley fucked Sam next, only to stake his claim. Sam responded as eagerly as Dean had.

The boys returned topside.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Bobby and John left the compound to check out a lead the boys had planted. They watched as some kid broke in and made slight alterations to all the devils traps, replaced the holy water with tap water, and replaced all the salt with sugar.

The kid came back to the brothers to get his payment. They gave it to him in the currency of a broken neck. The most trusted general of their demon army immediately possessed the kid's body. “Ready for your orders, commanders.”

“Sit tight until we call, Sam ordered.” He and Dean entered the now defenseless compound and waited for the men to figure out their lead was crap.

They toyed with Bobby and John for a while after the hunters returned, walking right through devils traps and drinking “salted holy water.” Once the hunters were fooled, Dean started in, “What made the angels bring you back?”

“They're scared,” Bobby answered. “Terrified actually. You two are the best hunters on the planet. The thought of you both going dark side is freaking them out. Hell, it freaked me out.”

“We have to get you two somewhere safe until we take Crowley out. There's no way we can let him get his paws on you,” John added.

That was Sam's cue. “Really, Dad? After all these years, after all we've done and survived, you don't trust us to fight beside you now?” he got up and paced the floor.

“That's not it, Sam. We need to protect you,” John said loudly.

Sam laughed. “No, what it is is that you _never_ trusted me not to go dark side, and you never really trusted Dean to put me down if necessary. You know he would choose me over you, and you know I would choose him over you. That's what this is.”

Bobby stood up and put a reassuring hand on Sam's shoulder, “Calm down, son. I have to agree with your daddy on this one. This world is done for if Crowley gets you on his team.”

Sam twisted Bobby around and cuffed his hands behind his back. John jumped up, but Dean slammed him to the floor and cuffed his hands before he knew what was happening. They dragged the men side by side. “Well, then I guess this world is done for,” Sam said as his eyes turned black.

Sam mentally called for his demon troops. Two dozen demons held and surrounded the helpless hunters. Sam smirked at his father and Bobby as he picked up the flask he had drank from earlier. “Sugar and tap water, fucking awful combination, don't you think?”

“The traps,” Bobby said, “I drew them myself.”

Dean put his arm around one of the demons. “And my little buddy here skillfully altered them just before Sam's general took possession of his body.”

Dean stepped up into John's face. “Kill my brother? For you? For the man who was never there? For the man who never gave a damn? Not in a million years.” Dean punched John, knocking two teeth out of his head.

John dropped to the floor. Sam kicked him in his gut. John spit out blood from the internal injuries. “Don't you even sit there and think we're possessed. That is Dean, and this is me. And this,” Sam said as he broke John's arm, “is nothing never wanted to do to you as a human, you piece of shit.”

Bobby tried to struggle against the demons holding him. Dean didn't know if he wanted to fight them or check on John. He really didn't care. “Keep struggling, old man, and you'll get even worse.”

“Dean...” Bobby said softly and looked away.

“Take them straight to the pit. Make sure they're both facing Mary,” Sam ordered his demons.

Dean and Sam went to inform Crowley. The three demons watched with smiles as the three hunters suffered severely.

Dean walked over to one of the demons and whispered in his ear. The demon immediately changed shape to Samuel Campbell and began fucking Mary. Dean looked at John and said, “You know how you lived long enough to have kids, right? You know what Mary did to keep you alive, don't you? She fucked her own father in a deal to save you.

“Guess demon deals run in the family. Only now, me and Sammy are finally on the right side of those deals. Care to make another one?”

“No,” John growled as he stared at his wife. He knew he should look away, but he couldn't stop watching as she screamed in agony.

“How about you, Bobby?” Sam asked as he stroked a finger almost lovingly down the hunter's face.

“You turned your back on me, boy. Ain't no way I'd ever deal with you,” Bobby said.

“That's not quite true, Bobby,” Dean said. “ _I'm_ the one who went dark side first. I chose to do it willingly. And _I'm_ the one who offered up Sam. He fought with everything he had in him. He fought harder than I thought he was could. Didn't do any good though. He's still standing here at my side, my demon property, my demon brother, my demon lover. He's such a good little fuck, too.” Dean laughed at the expressions on the hunters' faces.

“You three can fight and suffer for centuries if you want, but you're still going to become exactly what we are – pure demons to the core,” Sam said. “Or you can make a deal with us and consent. You won't suffer nearly as much or nearly as long. You can end up mindless, obedient wisps of smoke or you can retain your faculties and enjoy eternity. Your choice.”

“I expected this from you, Sam, but, Dean, how could you do this?” John asked.

Dean flew into a rage. “Fuck you, you bastard!” he yelled. He threw John onto his stomach and rammed his cock into the douche bag as hard as he could. He relished in John's screams and cries for mercy. He bit chunks of flesh from John's back and laughed, slamming into the hunter even harder. John passed out when his hip broke from the force of Dean's thrusts.

Dean returned him to the rack and looked at Mary, “You like taking his fate in your hands so you get to decide if he faces this or worse. You consent and give in, and he gets standard hell torture. You keep fighting, and he gets the worst punishment that exists until there's nothing left of him at all.”

“No! Dean, no! I'll consent. I'll consent,” Mary cried.

Sam turned to the demon in charge of the pit. “Keep her here. Take him to the lower level and make sure he suffers severely. Let me know if she starts fighting again.”

“Yes, commander,” the demon bowed and left with John.

“How about it, Bobby?” Dean asked. He decided to play on remembered emotions. “Don't you get it, Bobby? We're offering you a better existence because you were the only one who was always there for us. You're going to become a demon no matter what you decide. There's no way out of it, no way to stop it. We're just trying to make it better for you.”

“I ain't no fool, boy. It can never be changed if I agree, but, even centuries from now, it can be changed if I don't. No way I'm saying yes,” Bobby stared at them defiantly.

Sam spoke to the nearest demon, “Take him below and make it hurt.”

Crowley walked up. “I am very pleased. I didn't think you'd have a problem killing them knowing they'd return to heaven, but to bring them here and make them demons? It's more than I could have hoped for.”

“If we had just killed them, the angels would have brought them back. Figured this was better. Thought you might enjoy a couple more Winchesters being demons,” Dean smiled.

“The angels are already trying to break through to rescue them. Thanks to you boys, my army is defending well.”

“Is Castiel with them?” Dean asked.

Crowley eyed Dean suspiciously, “Yes, he is. Why do you ask?”

Sam smiled, “Hell could always use another fallen angel, right?”

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Sam and Dean slipped off alone to work out plans to capture Cas. They had a pretty solid plan in place. All they needed to do was lure Cas to Dean.

Dean opened their connection. “Do you feel bad about earlier and what we did?”

“All I feel about any of that is pissed. I'm pissed that Bobby wouldn't join us, and I'm pissed that I can't hurt John worse.”

“You don't feel guilty? Even about Bobby?”

“You're worse than Crowley.” Sam moved to sit in Dean's lap. He snapped their clothes away and impaled himself on his brother's cock. He sighed as Dean thrust up to meet him. “I feel nothing for them, Dean, no guilt, no love, no remorse, nothing. I'm a demon. I'm your demon.

“You were wrong about what you said in the pit,” Sam projected as he slammed down on Dean. “I didn't fight with everything I had. I submitted. When I finally realized you really wanted this deep down, I submitted. I wanted it then so I could be with you. All I've ever wanted was to be with you.

“Yeah, I left a couple of times. I had to because I couldn't hide my feelings much longer. It was either pull away or have you hate me. I couldn't deal with you hating me. You were pissed at me for leaving, but I knew you'd forgive me for that. Didn't think you'd ever forgive me for what I was feeling though.

Dean grabbed a handful of Sam's hair and pulled him into a deep kiss. He kept thrusting into Sam in a slow, steady rhythm. “Could never have hated you, little brother. Wanted you so bad. Wanted to touch you, to fuck you, hell I wanted to own you.”

“You own me now, Dean. You own me now, body and soul. I'm just like you, Dean, I'm right where I want to be.” He ran his hands down Dean's chest and began teasing his nipples. Sam didn't realized he'd triggered Dean's submissive training.

It startled Sam when Dean pushed him away. He watched as Dean climbed onto his hands and knees on the bed. He smiled as he saw Dean's ass stretch under his own power. Sam went to his brother and shoved his cock in deep.

“Please, Sammy, please...harder, harder. Use me, Sammy, beat me, own me. I need you to fucking take me hard. Make me take it, Sammy. Please!” Dean whimpered aloud.

Sam had never seen Dean this way before. His dick grew harder at his brother's pleas. He was going to get to dominate his big brother. He nearly came from the thought.

He materialized a cock ring and slid it onto Dean's weeping dick.

“Yes!” Dean cried out.

Sam materialized a dildo and shoved it into Dean's mouth, strapping it around his head.

“More, Sammy, more, please,” he whimpered through their connection.

_Fuck_! Sam thought to himself. “You've been a bad boy, Dean. You fucked your own father. You need to be punished. I'm going to make you regret that.” Sam started cutting his name into Dean's back with his fingernail.

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Sammy,” Dean projected. “I won't do it again.” Dean held perfectly still while Sam carved into him.

“No, you won't. I'm going to make sure of it.” Sam carved _bitch, slut, whore, prick,_ and _douche bag_ into Dean's back over and over again, covering every inch of skin.

Dean fought harder and harder to keep still, wanting nothing more than to slam back and fuck himself on Sam's cock. “Please, Sammy!”

“Shut up, slut. I'll fuck you when I'm ready.”

Dean moaned, “Yes, Sammy, yes!”

Sam thought about a whip, but that would mean getting up to wield it and leaving the heat of Dean's tight ass. He materialized a switch instead and beat bloody welts across his brother's back, his arms, the back of his neck.

Dean couldn't hold back anymore. He slammed back onto Sam with each blow from the switch, moaning in pleasure.

Sam materialized the demon proof handcuffs. He put them on Dean and rolled him over. He slid his cock right back inside Dean and pounded him hard until his hot release flowed around him and down Dean's legs.

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, oh fuck yes, Sammy! Feels so good!” Dean was screaming through their link.

Sam was still amazed at what was happening. He was more amazed as he realized he could now do all the things he wanted to do to Dean through the years. None of it would permanently hurt Dean now. He materialized a soldering iron and burned his name into Dean's skin.

Dean moaned in a way that Sam knew. Dean would have come at that if he hadn't had the cock ring on. He wondered if his brother had been so turned on by pain as a human? He chuckled as he saw Dean nod.

“All those nights after hunts? All those bitches because the pain turned you on?”

Dean nodded again.

“All those nights I could have hurt you more. Well it's my turn to hurt you now.”

Dean moaned in anticipation. He wanted his little brother to do his worst.

Sam materialized nipple clamps with a heavy chain and put them on his brother. Dean screamed in pleasure and bucked up nearly off the bed.

Sam slapped his nipples, making the clamps dig into the sensitive skin. Dean bucked up again, and Sam slammed into to him, forcing him back down.

“That's your spot, huh? Your nipples are what gets you wound up?”

“Yes! Fuck yes! Sammy, please, more. I need more, please, Sammy!”

Sam leaned over and sucked Dean's nipples around the clamps as he slammed into his ass. Dean bucked and writhed in pleasure. He moaned loudly as he felt Sam's hot come squirt into his ass again and again.

Sam sat up and kept pounding into Dean. He slapped his brother's nipples until they were bleeding. He leaned back over and sucked his brother's blood.

“Oh fuck, Sammy! Fuck! Please let me come! Please, little brother, please. I need to come so bad. Please let me!”

“Only when I'm good and fucking ready, bitch,” Sam projected. He only moved when Dean's nipples stopped bleeding. He twisted them hard to make them bleed more and went right back to sucking them. He tortured Dean that way for hours.

He turned Dean over on his knees and let the chain pull painfully on his nipples. Dean moaned louder than ever as Sam roughly worked his fist into Dean's ass. Every thrust of Sam's fist made the chain swing from Dean's nipples.

“Oh! Fuck yes! Sam! Sammy! So good! So fucking good! Don't stop! Please, little brother, don't stop!”

Sam kept punching forcefully into Dean's ass as he bit his big brother on every inch of skin he could reach. He stretched his hand out inside of Dean and slid his cock in, too. Dean screamed around the dildo in his mouth and shoved back on Sam as hard as he could.

Sam came again, his come leaking out around his hand and cock and running down Dean's leg. “Fuck! You're such a hot, greedy little bitch.”

Dean whimpered as Sam rolled him back over. He removed the cock ring with his powers as he slapped Dean's nipples again. Dean came so hard that come squirted over his head. That was all Sam could take. He came just as hard as Dean had, splashing his load all over his big brother..

Sam fell onto the bed beside Dean. He touched his brother – the cuffs and toys were gone and the marks vanished.

“So that's what happens when I play with your nipples?” Sam teased.

Dean chuckled, “Yeah. They always were pretty sensitive. Then Crowley trained me for his pleasure. Teasing my nipples instantly makes me want to be abused.”

Sam's entire body flared with anger. Dean sensed it easily. “Calm down, Sammy. That kink was always there. All Crowley did was train me to respond to the trigger. The first time I subbed for him was before he even thought about a trigger.

“He only trained me for it because I wasn't always in the mood for it when he was. He doesn't get off on dominating me as much as you'd expect. It was more a tool for other training.”

“What other training, Dean?” Sam asked cautiously.

“He thought it would be easier to train me to be apathetic toward killing innocent people, things like that. He didn't train me to respond as a sub until after I came off the rack. He wanted to ensure the training I'd gotten on the rack had taken and would stick.

“For some odd reason, he thinks he may still lose ownership of me, that I might break my training. If he gets nervous, he uses the trigger. He's only used it twice since you came off the rack.”

“Why would he think you might break your training?”

“Because I already have.” Dean pulled Sam closer. “He had me wiped completely, Sam. I honestly didn't remember a damn thing about my old life, not even you. With your help in the bunker, I remembered it all. That wasn't even supposed to be possible.”

“How did it happen?”

“Like I said, little brother, you. All I've ever wanted was you. It was buried, but it wasn't gone. So when it surfaced, all my other memories did, too. Now he's worried that my memories will make me want to be human again. He has no idea how much I hate even the thought of that. My loyalty to him is unbreakable because I don't want it broken.”

“How did I keep my memories, Dean?”

“I talked him into it. I suggested that your memories of me make might make you easier to control and that it would make the transformation move along faster. I didn't tell him that I just wasn't willing to lose you.”

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Sam went to check on the demon army. Dean took a calculated risk and went to Crowley. “May we speak privately, my king?” he asked once he'd knelt before the demon.

Crowley snapped his fingers. They were in his chambers. Dean was kneeling before him as Crowley sat in his comfortable chair. “What is it, my little bitch?”

This would normally be the indication that Dean could relax in his king's presence and be much less formal. He didn't. He snapped his fingers and remained kneeling, naked now. He raised his hands out to Crowley presenting a collar and leash.

Crowley took them and fastened them on Dean. He pulled on the leash until Dean was lying across his lap. “What's brought this about?” he asked before he slapped Dean's ass open handed.

Dean moaned in pleasure. “Just got the idea that you may think I'm pulling away from you, that I might be breaking more of my training or resisting your ownership. Want to show you I'm not.”

“I admit that thought has crossed my mind. I've seriously considered sending you back to the rack to be reconditioned.”

“If that's what you want, my king, I'll gladly go to the pit on my own. It's not necessary though. I got my memories back because I wanted to remember Sam after I started breaking him. I'm not going to break my loyalty to you because I don't want to.

“You said it yourself, my king, I came to you. I willingly came to you before I even received the Mark of Cain. I kept coming back because I wanted to. It wasn't just your come that addicted me. It was the idea of a guilt free and pain free life that I knew you could give me. But it was mostly just you. Becoming addicted to you through your come was a fringe benefit that only made it easier for me to break free of my old hangups.

“I serve you, my king, because I want to. You gave me what I wanted most – to be a demon again. You even gave me Sam to reward me for my obedience. Owning him after all he's done is the icing on the cake. I wouldn't have that if not for you. I'm yours, my king. I always will be. You own me completely.”

“For some reason I believe you, Dean,” Crowley said as he fingered Dean's ass. “What if I decide to recondition you anyway, take all your memories again, keep you to myself and away from Sam?”

“Then that is what will happen, my king. I will obey whatever you command. My only request is not to be away from you.” Dean took a chance and sat up to look Crowley in the eye. “I'm yours, Crowley, because I want to be. I was yours before I even felt your come inside me.”

Crowley snapped his fingers, and Dean was bent over a small table, arms and legs spread wide and chained to the floor. He felt the whip lash his back and screamed out, “Yes, my king!” Dean's cock hardened. Crowley grinned and whipped Dean over his entire body.

Crowley summoned a dozen demons. He sat back and watched, stroking himself, as they gang banged Dean. Cock after cock was brutally shoved up Dean's ass and down his throat for Crowley's pleasure. Dean took every thrust with a moan of pleasure.

“Maybe this isn't the proof I need, Dean. Maybe I need more.” Crowley snapped his fingers again, and Dean was bound to the wall in demon proof chains. Sam suddenly appeared in Dean's place over the table. The demons now fucked him, inflicting much more pain on Sam than they had Dean.

Dean wanted to keep watching. His cock was hard and leaking he was so turned on. He forced himself to turn to Crowley, “Please, my king, fuck me while we watch.”

Crowley brought Dean to his bed. He bound him face down in position to watch Sam get used and abused. Crowley slammed his cock into Dean as they enjoyed the show.

“Weapons, my king, torture him, please,” Dean gasped out in pleasure. Each demon fucking Sam found a weapon in his hand. They were only instructed not to stab the demon.

Sam wasn't sure why he found himself in this position, and Dean wasn't communicating. He knew Dean was allowing it, and that was enough. He did what was expected of him and focused on being fucked rather than on Crowley fucking Dean. He came again and again, having to hold back shouts of his brothers name.

Dean was thrusting himself back onto Crowley's cock. He was happy to watch Sam perform. He was even happier to feel Crowley inside him for the first time in nearly two weeks. Only the cock ring kept him from coming. “My king! My king!” he cried out over and over.

Crowley leaned over Dean and whispered in his ear, “What if I tell you I'm going to have them kill Sam?”

“I'd ask if you want me to do it,” Dean answered.

“What if I said I'm sending him to the lowest pit to wipe him away to smoke?”

“I'll escort him there myself, my king,” Dean said.

“What if I want your parents and Singer destroyed?”

“I will be happy to do that for you, my king,” Dean said.

“Who owns you, Dean?”

“You do, my king.”

“Who do you want more than anything in creation, Dean?”

“You, my king. Only you. You are all that matters to me.”

Crowley filled Dean full of his come. For the first time since he'd brought Dean to hell, Crowley let it burn him like it would a human.

Dean screamed out at the mix of pleasure and pain, “My king! More! More, please!”

Crowley pulled out of Dean and went to the wardrobe. He removed the demon blade and walked to Sam. He dismissed the other demons. “What do you think, Dean? Should I just get rid of the little bitch now?”

“Whatever you want, my king. If you want him dead, I'll kill him for you myself,” Dean answered.

Crowley held the knife to Sam's throat. Crowley and Sam both saw Dean's eyes light up with excitement. He thrust hard against the bed even knowing the cock ring wouldn't allow him to come. He begged Crowley, “Please, my king, allow me. Allow me to kill him for you.”

Crowley returned the blade to the wardrobe. He released Dean and stood him in front of Sam. He slid his cock back into Dean's ass and fucked him hard. When Dean was whining enough, Crowley removed the cock ring and let Dean come all over Sam.

“I believe you, Dean. Now you boys go get cleaned up.”

The brothers vanished back to their own room.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

“You were going to kill me for him.”

“Only if he'd ordered me to.”

“Fuck you, Dean,” Sam growled.

“He wasn't going to let you die, Sammy. He needs you to command his army. No one else is nearly as good as you,” Dean said calmly.

“That's not the point. You would still choose him over me!”

“Of course I would. He's my king. He owns me. But I knew he wasn't going to kill you. He was just testing me.”

Sam slammed Dean into the wall and held his chest with his fingers lying still on Dean's nipples. Dean inhaled sharply, waiting for Sam to tease his nipples. “He may be the one who owns you, but I'm the one who loves you, bitch.”

Sam left the room. He didn't return until after Castiel was captured three days later.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Sam cornered Dean before they started working on Castiel. “We need to be in synch for this so I think we should talk first.”

“What's there to talk about, Sammy? I still love you and always will. You're just not first in my life anymore. Crowley is, and you need to deal with that.”

“How am I supposed to deal with that, Dean?”

“I don't know, Sam, but if you don't find a way, I will have you back on the rack. I promise you that you won't remember that two plus two equals four when you come off,” Dean growled.

“I'd rather have that than know my own brother will slit my throat for the King of Hell.”

“Careful, Sammy. You're really pushing me here. I told you you don't have to worry about that because you're too valuable. Now let it go. This is the last warning you're gonna get.” Dean said and left the room.

He went straight to where Cas was being held in a ring of holy fire. “How's it goin', Cas, old buddy?”

“Holy fire should not be possible here,” Cas said looking at the flames around him.

Dean chuckled. “It is if a human lights it.” He reached his hand out and Mary walked to him from the shadows and took it her own.

“Mary Winchester, what are you doing?” Cas asked her.

“I'm doing what I have to do to be with my sons. You and the angels might as well quit now. It's already over. My boys are here of their own free will. They chose this, and now, so do I.”

“Back to the rack, Mom. Gotta get those pretty eyes of yours nice and black,” Dean said with a smirk on his face. Mary nodded and left on her own. Dean slapped her ass as she turned to go. “Now, as for you, Cas, what do you think is going to happen here?”

“Tell me she was lying, Dean. Tell me you, of all people, didn't choose this,” Cas pleaded.

“Oh, I absolutely did choose this,” he said as Sam came to stand behind him. “Everyone I ever cared about was dead. You were busy with heaven. Sam wanted nothing to do with me. Crowley did. He picked up the pieces all of you left me lying in.”

“So he offered, and you said yes? You made a deal?” Cas asked.

“Nope. No deal. He never offered. I went to him. I gave myself to him. My king took the pieces you left and put them back together better than ever. He did that for me without asking for a thing.”

“Of course he did. He simply takes what he wants from you now.”

“He's never taken a single thing I haven't been willing to give. Hell, there's nothing I'm not willingly to do for him. I'm finally where I'm supposed to be, Cas. I'm finally what I'm supposed to be.”

“No, Dean, no one who was meant to be a demon would ever be chosen as Micheal's vessel.”

“Turned out I wasn't Micheal's vessel, didn't it? Ever stop to wonder why? That maybe I wasn't the righteous man you angels thought I was?”

“You were, Dean. You broke the first seal. Only the righteous man could do that.”

“The only thing I did that counted as righteous at that point was sacrifice myself for Sam. That was negated as soon as I made that first cut into that little whore they threw on the rack in my place.”

“Dean, you stopped the Apocalypse,” Cas's tone was pleading. He was trying desperately to get through to his friend.

“Nope, that was all Sammy. He's the one who threw Luci into the pit.”

“He could never have done that without you helping him get control.”

“He never would have been in that position if I hadn't broken in the pit. Face it, Cas. I really was meant to be a demon. I wouldn't have it any other way anymore.”

“So what now? What is to be my fate?”

“That depends on you, Cas,” Sam answered. Dean didn't even turn his eyes toward his brother. “For old time's sake, we're making you an offer. Join us and serve our king, or die right here.”

“Limited time offer on a first come, first served basis, Castiel,” Crowley said as he joined them. “It really is the best offer going. You get eternity with Dean, and, of course, Sam and me. It's not so bad once you let go, is it, Sam?”

“It's better than I ever expected,” Sam answered.

“You chose this, Sam?” Cas asked.

“Not at first. Then I saw that Dean really did choose this. I saw that if I wanted to be with my brother, I would have to make that choice. So I did. I chose to be here with him. I'd choose it again for Dean.”

Cas grew angry. “This is what it comes to, Dean? All the men and women who followed you into battle and died for freedom just thrown away for this?”

“I told you, Cas. I was meant to be a demon. I was helping hell out when I didn't even know it. I was always the “shoot first and ask questions later” type. Now I just shoot and don't even worry about wasting time on questions.”

“Just how certain are you about this?” Cas demanded.

“This certain.” He snapped his fingers and stood there naked. He turned around and bent over, sighing in pleasure as Crowley slid into his ass. Sam vanished his own clothes and shoved his cock into Dean's mouth. Dean moaned in delight.

Cas turned his head.

“Come now, Cas, don't be such a prude. Nothing else seems to be convincing you that my little bitches are serious,” Crowley smirked as he slammed harder into Dean and slapped his demon's ass. “Time's running out, angel. Eternity with us, as much fucking and fighting as you can handle? Or death with your wings airmailed back to your comrades?”

Castiel watched Dean's face as Sam and Crowley fucked him roughly. He'd never seen Dean look so happy, so at peace. That's all he'd ever wanted for Dean. He made up his mind as he watched Dean come untouched. “Yes, Crowley. I will stay with my friends and serve you.”

Dean came untouched again when he heard Cas say yes. Crowley crowed with glee. The demons stood up and extinguished the holy fire. Cas vanished.

“What the bloody hell?” Crowley yelled. “Can't even trust a bloody angel's word anymore.”

Seconds later, Cas returned with dozens of angel blades. “The garrison has been destroyed, but others will come. I thought these might come in handy.”

Dean smiled. “You realize you will have to undergo some conditioning, right, Cas? Trust me, it will help you do the things that might otherwise bother you. It will make you feel comfortable and at home.”

“I will do whatever is necessary, Dean. I am here because I choose to be with my friends.”

Crowley personally escorted the angel to the pit for his training. He strutted around like a peacock, he was so thrilled.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Sam and Dean returned to their room. Dean didn't want to, but he knew they needed to finish their talk.

“Still got your ass on your shoulders, Sammy?”

Sam shrugged. “Kinda. Kinda not.”

“What the hell does that even mean?” Dean asked.

“It means I still don't like it worth a damn, but I think I understand now.”

“You finally understand how to speak English?”

“I finally understand how to speak Dean.”

Dean shoved Sam. “Don't be a smart ass with me, little brother. The rack is always waiting.”

Sam shoved Dean against the wall and held him there. “You want me brain dead? Fine. I'll go willingly because, no matter what they wipe away, the bond will still be there. I will still belong to you just like I always have, just like I've always wanted.

“You're still pissed because of what I said after I ejected that damned angel. Okay, that's fine. I oughta be pissed that still don't understand why I really said it.”

“I know exactly why you said it. You said it because you hated me, bitch.” Dean shoved Sam away.

“No, jerk, I said it because I love you too much. I was hurt, Dean, terrified, angry. I needed you. I needed you so bad that I knew I would go too far, and you'd know what I felt and hate me. I couldn't let you know, so I said the one thing I knew would push you away enough for me to get control.”

Sam turned away. “I nearly threw myself in your arms and cried like a baby when we got home that night. You would have let me. Chick flick moment or not, you would have held me until I stopped crying.

“I was terrified I wouldn't be able to stop. Hell, I knew I wouldn't be able to stop. I would have kissed you. Then one of two things would have happened. You would have hated me and walked away, or I would have raped you. Then you still would have hated me and walked away.

“I figured you would eventually forgive me for what I said. I knew you'd never forgive me if you found out what I felt.

“It's my fault you turned to Crowley in the first place. It's my fault you're here. I'd never be able to forgive myself for that if I still had any emotions.”

Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder. “This is not your fault Sam. This was meant to be from so long ago that nobody knows when it started. I should have told you the truth about it when I first figured it all out, but you had too much on your shoulders to deal with this, too.”

“What do you mean?”

“I was nearly a demon when Cas rescued me from hell the first time, Sam. I was only a cut or two away. He didn't cleanse me as well as he thought he did. He couldn't have reached the true depths of it if he'd known them. Part of me had been itching to get back here...back home...from then until I finally did.”

“It's still my fault then. You made that deal to save me.”

“Not true. It started long before that. That's just when I realized it. I fought it long and hard until I couldn't fight it anymore. I figured it might as well be Crowley. He's been better to us and more honest with us than any demon other than Meg.

“Crowley didn't know any of this when I went to him, Sam. He just thought I was lonely and far enough out of my mind that he should grab on while he could before I came to my senses. That's what I want him to think. He'll never trust me if he knows what I know – that I really am meant to be here. He thinks he brainwashed me into believing that; I let him think it.”

“Why didn't you ever tell me. We might have stopped it, or changed it so that you aren't demon property. I might have come to want it with you, Dean.”

“I've wanted you forever, Sammy. It kills me when were apart, but I honestly never meant for you to be here. You didn't deserve this. You deserved heaven. I brought you here under orders. After I got my memories back I knew nothing could stop it. You would become a demon whether I'd meant it to happen or not. I've done my best to protect you. I never would have dragged you down with me on my own, Sammy, never.”

“Why do you keep threatening me with the rack?”

“I was selfish. Since there was no choice but for you to become a demon, I wanted my brother with me. I wanted you to remember me. I'm thinking now that this might be easier for you without remembering me.”

“No. No way, Dean. There are things I'm not thrilled about, and I'll get angry now and then, but I'd much rather remember. I know what I said before. I was trying to make you see how much I still love you. I don't want to lose you, and that's exactly what would happen.”

“I'd still be right here, Sam. You just wouldn't have to deal with knowing the depths of my loyalty to Crowley. I will do anything for him, Sammy, anything. He is the only thing I won't protect you from because I can't. I owe him everything, including you.”

“I understand, Dean. I will find a way to deal with it because you want me to. I just need some time.”

“Okay, Sam. I can at least give you that.”

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Sam went to Crowley the next day in the throne room. He knelt on one knee when his turn came up.

“Speak, Sam. Is there any news about the angels?”

“No, my king, nothing yet. I'm here about Castiel.”

“Rise and speak,” Crowley said.

“With your permission, I'd like to take over his training. He's submitted and docile. I would like to ensure that his warrior skills and temper remain intact. He will be one of the best weapons we have when the angels return.”

“Very well, permission granted. Make it stick, Sam.”

“Yes, my king.” Sam lowered his head and left.

Cas really was more than willing to join hell for Dean and Sam. It made Sam's task that much easier. When the demons had finished wiping what few emotions the angel had learned, it was Sam who mounted him from behind and began the brainwashing.

“Hell is your home now, Cas. You will love it and embrace it. Dean owns you now. I own you now. You will obey our every command. You will follow our every order. You will love us and embrace us just like you always have.”

Sam continued thrusting gently into the angel's ass and whispering into his ear. This part usually only took a decade of hell time, but Sam stretched it out to two decades even though Cas took to the conditioning easily and eagerly. He explained it to Crowley as being certain to override the angel instincts of the being and his intention of being thorough for his first time doing it solo. Crowley seemed pleased that Sam was completely ensuring the angel's loyalty.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

The angels finally returned. Sam had it all planned down to the second. Seven angels broke through and made their way to the throne room. Dean, Sam, and Cas were instantly there. The fight was fierce and lasted a while longer than Sam had hoped. It did, however, get the intended results.

Four angels were killed. Three angels were captured. Crowley's lead guard was killed. Most importantly, Crowley was killed.

Sam was thrilled when he saw Crowley go down. The only thing that dampened his glee was Dean's scream of anger. Sam quickly maneuvered Dean away from the last of the fight. Cas took down the angel that had stabbed Crowley beautifully, just like, under Sam's hypnotic suggestion, he'd angled Crowley into the line of fire.

Sam quickly barked out orders for the host of angels to be taken down now. He rushed to Dean. Dean was on his knees staring at what was left of Crowley's body. “Dean. Dean! We have to stop the angels.”

“He's gone. He's gone, Sammy. Who do I belong to now?” Dean's voice was as blank as his face. Sam hadn't expected this. “Kill me, Sam, please. I can't do this. I need someone to own me, someone to give me orders. I need someone to follow.”

“Dean!” Sam yelled. Dean finally looked at Sam. “Get your ass up now. We have a battle to win. We have a home to protect,” Sam ordered.

“Yeah, Sam. Yeah.” Dean got to his feet and squared his shoulders. “Let's do this.”

Less than an hour later, Four more angels had been captured, dozens were dead, and the rest had retreated. Hell only lost a handful of demons in the attack. Sam ordered his generals to deliver the angels to the pit. Hell would soon have eight angels fighting in its defense.

He called for Cas to come with him, and he dragged Dean to Crowley's chambers. “Now, what's wrong, Dean.”

“The bond died with Crowley. No one owns me anymore.” Dean wouldn't raise his head. He was shaking with anger.

“Dean,” Sam sat beside his brother, “that's a good thing. You were second in command. You rule hell now.”

“I can't do it, Sam.”

“We can do it together. You and me against the world, just like always.”

Dean shook his head. “Part of the reason I chose to be a demon was to let go of the responsibility. I don't want it back. I want Crowley back. I want someone to own me, to command me. I'm a demon, not a king.”

Sam paced the room, rubbing the back of his neck. He hadn't expected this at all. It took a few minutes, but Sam knew what to do.

“Release me, Dean.”

Dean looked up at his brother. He was so angry that he had tears in his eyes. “You want me to lose you now, too?”

“No, big brother. If you release me, then I can claim you. I can own you. Demons will accept me as king once you order it. I'll be the one to take care of you and give you what you need.”

Dean looked surprised and hopeful. “You think it will work?”

“It will work as long as you want it to, Dean,” Cas said. “But once you allow Sam to claim you, the ownership will be as permanent and complete as Crowley's was.”

“How do we do it?” Dean asked.

“You reverse the spell,” Cas answered.

“Let's do it then. Sam owned me all his life anyway. Seems right for him to own me now like this.”

Sam vanished their clothes and spread out in the circle. Dean got into position and slid his cock into Sam's tight ass and sighed. He hoped he could concentrate. He produced a knife and sliced through each claiming mark on Sam except for the soul bond. He cut his own hand and covered each mark in turn, chanting the opposite words of the spell.

The marks on Sam vanished. He felt empty. He felt as though he'd lost Dean even though Dean was right there, nestled between his legs and in his ass. They didn't fuck. Fucking was the consummation of the magic they were reversing. They switched positions. Dean held still as Sam carved the marks on his chest. Sam sealed each one, chanting the spell, and claimed ownership of his brother.

Dean felt more empty than Sam did because he had lost Crowley, too. Now, with the magic flowing through him and the knowledge that he was giving himself to the brother he loved, he came untouched with each marking Sam sealed. It felt wonderful to belong to Sam, even better than it had felt to belong to Crowley. It felt right. He felt complete.

Sam started moving in him. Cas spread his wings over them and chanted some other kind of spell. Each Winchester stared into his brother's eyes. They each came again and again, meeting each thrust together. Sam didn't stop, and Dean didn't pull away. In fact, he pulled closer. I belong to my Sammy now kept repeating in his head. He was floating. He was enraptured. He was happier than he'd ever been.

He'd always belonged to Sam. He'd always wanted to, but he'd never imagined anything like this. It was just Dean and Sam, Sam and Dean. No Crowley, no John or Bobby, no society – just them. This was how it was supposed to be. Dean had thought he'd been meant to be a demon. He was – he was meant to be Sam's demon. Sam was meant to be King of Hell.

Sam couldn't think. All he could feel was his brother wrapped around him. He hardly heard Cas chanting. Nothing else in the world, in heaven, or in hell existed in that moment. All he knew was right there under him – Dean, his brother, his demon, his lover, his soul. He kissed Dean and the entire room exploded in light.

Sam was the true King of Hell now. He could feel it flowing through his body. This was his coronation. This was what was meant to be. Azazel couldn't win him. Neither could Lucifer. Only Dean. Only his brother could bring Sam to his rightful place. Only Dean could have brought Sam home.

They came together one more time, holding each other tightly, before parting and standing. Cas was standing respectfully to one side. The eyes of all three beings had turned purple, Sam's being just a couple of shades darker.

“Thank you for allowing me to be here for this,” the fallen angel said.

“What just happened, Cas?” Dean asked.

“The universe was just righted. I knew it as soon as you began to claim your brother, Sam. Dean was right from the start, this was all meant to be. You are the true King of Hell. Dean is your true mate. I am your true servant.

“Never doubt your decisions, my king, for you are the true leader of this realm. You will not make poor choices. You will not make mistakes. You are the one who was chosen to right the wrongs Lucifer caused here eons ago. You will return hell to its original state, the one God intended.”

“Told you I was meant to be a demon, Sammy.” Dean said as he bumped Sam's shoulder with his own.

“What you were meant to be is mine,” Sam said and kissed his brother.

Sam in the lead, they walked out of what was now their chambers into a throne room packed full of demons. Each dropped to its knees before Sam. Once Sam was seated on the throne, Dean and Castiel dropped to their knees before him.

“Dean, Cas, get up. Neither of you is ever to bow before me again. Dean, you are my mate, my equal. You will show your loyalty in other ways. You will not kneel; you are to be respected as well.”

“Yes, my king,” Dean said. He stepped up on the dais and stood at Sam's right side.

“Cas, you are now in charge of my army. You are my commander, my adviser. You will demand respect from others. You will show your loyalty to me by following my orders and serving me well.”

“Yes, my king,” Cas said. Cas moved to Sam's left side.

“The rest of you, up,” Sam commanded. The legion of demons rose. At the snap of Sam's fingers, each demon held a scroll. “These are the new rules around here. Make sure every demon knows them. Ensure that they are followed. You do not want to see what happens to anyone who breaks them.”

The demons scattered. Sam turned to Cas. “Cas, bring our parents and Bobby to me, please.”

“Yes, my king.”

“What are you thinking, Sammy?” Dean asked as he ran his fingers through Sam's hair.

Sam leaned into Dean's hand as he answered, “I'm going to give them one more chance. They join us or die. I won't have them here upsetting you with painful memories of the past.” He took Dean's hand in his and squeezed it.

Dean was shocked. Through all his showmanship and bluster, he hadn't been able to hide from Sam how much his dad's and Bobby's responses had angered him nearly to distraction. He squeezed his brother's hand in return and looked away.

Cas reappeared with the prisoners. Mary immediately dropped to her knee and bowed before Sam. John stood tall and defiant. Bobby looked uncertain.

“You know what happened?” Sam asked.

“Yes, my king,” Mary answered.

“Look at me,” Sam said firmly. Mary obeyed. “Is it still your choice to stay here and serve us?” he asked as he pulled Dean's hand closer to him, effectively pulling Dean right next to him, making their relationship perfectly clear to those watching.

“May I speak, my king?” Mary asked.

Sam nodded, wondering what she had to say.

“It's my choice more than ever to stay here with you both. I always knew that you were destined to be great eternal beings. I just never knew what form. I would rather be here in hell with you than be in heaven without you. You're my sons, and I love you.”

Sam smiled. He felt Dean's satisfaction through their link and rubbed his thumb lovingly over his brother's hand. “Stand to the side, Mom.”

Cas pushed Bobby forward. Bobby still looked uncertain as Sam said, “Bobby, you can be here of your own free will, or you can cease to exist. It's doubtful the angels would even allow you back into heaven now. They'd assume you'd be spying for us.”

Dean stepped down to the man they'd come to love as a father when they were still human. “You won't be mistreated, Bobby. I won't allow it. Neither will Sam. The worst you would suffer is the transformation to demon. It's really not that bad if you embrace it.

“With all you know about the supernatural, you'd be a great resource to us. You'd be respected and honored. But that's not why we're offering this. You've always been good to us, always been there for us. We want to be here for you now. Stay, Bobby.”

“If ya can't beat 'em, join 'em, huh? Yeah, okay. I'll stay. What can I say? You boys got under my skin a long time ago. Knowing this is right, that it's really meant to be, well, how can I say no to you?” Bobby said as he knelt before his boys.

Dean smiled as Sam instructed Bobby to step to the side. “Well, dad? What's it gonna be?” Sam asked.

“I still can't believe you let this happen. I can't believe you'd willingly go dark side, Dean,” John tried to make Dean cower with his stare.

“What?” Dean growled, “You don't think you had a hand in all this? It was all meant to be even before you and Mary Campbell were born. You were just a sperm donor. That and protecting us from the other supernatural creatures was your roll to play in this game of fate. If you want to find blame for not changing that fate, look at yourself. Maybe if you'd actually been a father instead of a revenge driven psychopath things would have been different.

“You're the one who taught me how to be the perfect soldier and take orders better than anyone else. You're the one who taught me that I was all Sam ever had. You're the one who bailed out through a demon deal leaving us to fight alone.

“Don't you dare look down your nose at Sam or me, John Winchester. You're damn lucky Sam is giving you this chance. I'd have just killed you and been done with it.” Dean turned to go back to Sam.

John grabbed at Dean's arm and found himself face down on the floor. Dean turned around to see Bobby's foot on the back of John's neck. “You ain’t touching either one of my boys in anger, John. I'll put you down myself. Now you make your decision like your sons asked you to. You gonna die and abandon them again? Or are you gonna man up and stand by them?”

“Fuck you, you old bastard,” John yelled. “Those damn demons ain't my sons. I'd rather be dead than look at them.”

Bobby looked up to Sam and Dean. Dean snarled. Sam nodded. Bobby increased the pressure of his foot and snapped John's neck. Two demons came and took John's body away. He would be fed to fledgling demons before the angels could return him to heaven.

Mary hesitantly stepped toward Dean. She looked at Sam and, at his approval, pulled her older son into her arms. Dean was pleased. He felt no love, not even tenderness, just the memory of loving his mother.

“If I may, my king,” Cas said softly.

“Of course, Cas,” Sam said.

“I don't believe it necessary to subject your mother or Bobby to further torture on the lower levels. I believe each will successfully complete the faster program and will be truly faithful to the two of you.”

“I agree, Cas. Would you mind seeing to it that they are settled in?” Sam requested.

“It will be my pleasure, my king.”

“Cut it out, Cas. You, Dean, mom, and Bobby can drop that king stuff. I'm still Sam.”

“As you wish, Sam,” Cas replied. He, Mary, and Bobby left the throne room.

Another demon approached. Sam held up his hand, “Whatever this is can wait.” He needed time with Dean so they could plan their new life as rulers of hell.

“I'm sorry, my king, but it's a communication from heaven,” the demon said with its head bowed and a piece of paper held out for Sam.

Sam took it and read it to Dean via their link. _We apologize, Sam, for trying to destroy your realm. Now that you are king, all is as it should be. Crowley's death is not regrettable. Your ascension, although not what we expected, is the best outcome for all. We will not attack again. We have faith that you will rule hell as it should be ruled. If you will allow momentary communication with the angels you captured, they will be instructed to remain with you and submit obediently. Respectfully, Hannah_

“Send a response: We are happy that you have decided not to fight us. We will not attack heaven or earth. We are grateful for your confidence. Not only will we allow communication to the angels in our care, as a show of good faith, we will be sending half of them home to you. Sincerely, Sam and Dean.”

“Are you certain of that response, my king? They may not approve of the implied shared dominion over the realm,” the demon said.

“I don't give a damn what they approve of. We don't answer to them. This realm belongs to my brother and me now, and we'll rule it however we see fit. I trust you have no problem with that?”

“No, sir, none at all, my king.”

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

As soon as they were in their chambers, Dean grabbed Sam and kissed him passionately. Sam could feel Dean's cock hard against his own. He pulled back. “Dean, if we're going to rule hell together then there are some things you need to know. We can't have any more lies or secrets between us.”

Dean sat on the side of their bed. “Okay, Sammy. What is it?”

“Dean,” Sam said as he dropped to his knees between Dean's legs, “it was no accident that those angels broke through. I arranged it. I gave Cas a post hypnotic suggestion during his transformation to get Crowley in the line of fire. I had Crowley killed.”

Dean stared at Sam. “You knew how I felt about him. Why would you do that?”

“I did it because I knew how you felt about him, and because I knew you would be the new king. I thought you would be happy not being anyone's property.”

“How did you manage to break your training to be able to betray him?” Dean asked.

“The same way you broke yours to remember me. I've always been the most important thing to you. You've always been the most important thing to me. Plus, I don't think the trace of humanity he still had helped him keep a hold on us.”

Dean cupped Sam's face in his hands. “Did you plan on talking me into naming you king?”

“Fuck no. I planned on serving you with every ounce of my being, Dean. I wanted you to be king. I didn't even consider being king until I realized how much you wanted someone to own you. Still wouldn't have done it, but it's the only way I can give you what you need and not worry how you would be treated by anyone else.”

“You gonna treat me like Crowley did?” Dean asked.

“I'm gonna treat you like you're something precious because you are. I'm gonna do my best to take care of you and give you everything you want and need.”

“My little brother killed the King of Hell for me. I'm glad you did it, Sammy. I'm glad you're the one who owns me now.” Dean leaned over and kissed Sam again. “Anything else I need to know, bitch?”

“Yeah, jerk. You need to know I love you. Is there anything I need to know?”

“Maybe. I've kinda been thinking about Cas, wondering how well he'd fit between you and me.”

Sam laughed. “Fine. Tomorrow we'll start training him to be our little sex toy, but tonight, you belong to me.” Sam started teasing the tips of Dean's nipples.


	2. Balance

Sam and Dean had been ruling hell for a century now, or ten months topside. Things were different, definitely better, than they had been since hell was first created. Neither brother tolerated any bullshit. Both were quick to mete out nasty ends to demons they felt deserved it. Demons were quick to fall in line to save their own asses.

At Sam and Dean's orders, demons no longer possessed any children. Crossroad demons were restricted from making deals with children or emotionally tormented humans. Demons worked with angels to fight creatures who preyed on human souls. However, demons were still free to tempt and torment as long as children were not used. Deals were still made for power, wealth, and revenge. Demons trained and encouraged creatures who only sought human flesh and torment.

Mary was placed in charge of demon servants. She trained chefs, sex toys, assistants, and torture assistants. She was the one who trained Samuel Campbell as the royal personal assistant once he was a full demon. When Amelia's husband flipped out and killed her along with a dozen other innocent bystanders, Mary was the one who trained Amelia as head of the hell hound kennel. Mary was expert and successful in her job.

Samuel Campbell was removed from the regular demon conversion program and put through the harder program on Dean's order. Samuel emerged with no memories of being human and no desire to think for himself. He was broken by seeing his daughter training demons. He became the perfect servant for Sam and Dean. He never fought the torture and abuse he was subjected to by Dean daily.

Dean personally trained torturers. Human to demon conversion had never been faster. He organized arena fights for demons. Winners were sent to Earth to work. Losers were fed to fledgling demons. He assisted Cas with training Sam's army. Dean kept his skills and mind sharp just in case he was ever again needed in battle.

Cas had only a few concerns – Sam's army, Hell's security, working with the angel in charge of coordinating with Heaven in fighting soul seeking creatures, and protecting Sam and Dean. Cas was good at his job.

Sam, at Dean's recommendation, promoted Bella Talbot to Queen of the Crossroads Demons. Despite the restriction on emotional deals, Bella increased crossroad deals by twelve percent in less than a decade. She particularly enjoyed the cocky humans who thought they would find a way out of the deal before it came due.

Bobby trained demons as researchers to assist demons working with angels, demons tempting and tormenting humans, and demons training creatures who preyed on humans. No one could have done that job better. Bobby was the one who arranged for the right creature to be in the right place to nudge the right souls in the direction of eternity in hell.

It was that last item of his job description that had Bobby standing before Sam now.

“I think we can win her, Sam. She'd be a big help no matter where you assign her. She's a trained fighter if you want her in the army. She's a born mother if you want to assign her to Mary to train demons. She's smart as a whip if you want her working on strategic demon placement. I think this is our best chance to get her,” Bobby said.

“Does she deserve it, Bobby? Or does she deserve eternity with a perfect Memorex copy of her husband and son? Don't you think she's given enough?” Sam asked.

“Sammy,” Dean spoke up, “do you remember what you told me Bobby said when you rescued him from hell during the second trial?”

“He basically said he'd rather be fighting than sitting in a rocking chair. Still feel that way now that you're back in hell, Bobby?”

“Yeah, Sam, I do. We're not causing suffering to people who don't deserve it. We're separating the good from the bad. Heaven had been in a civil war for years until you took your place as King of Hell. Now it's united and working with us to ensure souls are protected from beings who would prevent them from coming here or going there. Do you think that would happen if any of them disagreed with what we're doing?”

“And you think she would want to work with us? Never resting, never having peace, never seeing her loved ones again?” Sam asked.

“She wouldn't be seeing her loved ones again in Heaven either. We do rest here. None of us is running ragged like we did as hunters. None of us lacks for strength, or energy, or stamina to do our jobs. And personally, I do find peace in doing what I was meant to do from the start. Plus, she'll be with loved ones here,” Bobby said.

Sam turned to Dean. “What do you think?”

“We're already working on an arrangement with Heaven to return some souls Crowley had grabbed who don't belong here. The list of souls they're willing to trade includes some damn good hunters. I think if she had died already, they would have her name on that list. Doing what Bobby suggested just ensures that we don't have to negotiate for her later if Heaven wants another exchange,” Dean said. “Plus, I kinda miss her. She'd be good at any job, and she'd brighten the place up a bit.”

Sam thought it over for a minute, then smiled. He looked at Bobby and said, “I guess it's time to bring Jodi home.”

Bobby got right to work making arrangements.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The vampire came out of the blue. Jodi hadn't expected another one of the creatures to come after her foster daughter. After all, the girl's nest was dead.

Yet here they were, Jodi tied to a chair and a vampire teasing Annie by nipping at her neck and mouthing off.

Jodi couldn't stand the tears running down Annie's face. “What are you waiting for, you bastard? Just kill us and get it over with,” Jodi snapped at the vampire.

“Do you really think I'm going to make things that easy for you? You killed four of my kind. You're going to suffer for that.” The vamp dug his fangs in and sucked more life sustaining blood from Annie's neck. He pulled away from Annie's neck to look at Jodi. As he squeezed Annie's tits, he asked, “Maybe I should suck on her pretty tits like I'm sucking on her neck. You like watching that, wouldn't you?”

He licked Annie's neck as Jodi struggled against her restraints. “Leave her alone.”

“Come on, now. Don't be like that,” the vamp said as he ripped Annie's shirt off. He leaned down and started sucking on Annie's nipple.

Jodi still squirmed in the chair trying to get free as she screamed at the vamp. “You son of a bitch! Leave her alone!”

The vamp laughed as Annie, weakened from blood loss slid to the floor at his feet. “Not a chance, mommy. I actually haven't made up my mind what I'm gonna do to the two of you. I could turn her and let her feed on you like her maker planned. I could turn you and make you feed on her. That would be so sweet. I could kill her slowly and then kill you slowly. So many choices. What do you think? Should I maybe just turn you both and bring you food to seal the change?”

“I think you should let me out of this chair so I can chop your damn head off,” Jodi snarled.

“That temper. That rage. You would make a very nice addition to our kind.”

“Go ahead. Poison me if you want. I'll still die before I take a human life.”

The vampire laughed again. “I believe you. I guess that makes my choice easier.” He walked over to the bag he had brought and withdrew a hypodermic needle. He walked over and injected the contents into Jodi's arm.

“Don't worry,” the vamp said as he ripped her shirt open and fondled Jodi's tits. “Just a mild sedative. You'll be good and awake for the main show.” He leaned down and licked Jodi's nipple and grabbed her pussy.

Jodi watched, helpless as the vampire then walked over to Annie and bit his own wrist. He held his wrist to her mouth until she began to suck while he slid his other hand down her pants. He looked at Jodi and smiled. He laid Annie down when she drank enough of his blood and walked back to Jodi. He loosened Jodi's restraints enough that, had she not been drugged, she could have escaped. He leaned down, licked her neck and then bit her hard enough to break the skin.

“She'll smell you before she even wakes up good.” As he walked out the door, he looked at Jodi and said, “She knows the score, you know, how hard it is to find food. She'll probably feed on you for a few days before she drains you completely. Have a good life...for what's left of it.”

Jodi passed out before the door closed.

Minutes, hours, days later, she didn't know, Jodi woke to the pain of the bite on her neck. She could feel the blood flowing down to her shoulder. Her scream got Annie's attention.

“I'm sorry, Jodi, but I'm so hungry, and we don't know the recipe for the cure. I'm so sorry,” Annie said before lowering her mouth back to Jodi's neck and sucking the blood that sealed her fate.

Jodi was so tempted just to let Annie have her. She even went so far as to close her eyes and lean her head away to give Annie room. She didn't try to fight until she felt Annie playing with her tits.

With a hard jerk of her arms, the chair broke and Jodi was free. She was slow because of the sedative and blood loss, but she was able to impale Annie with the broken chair arm. Jodi ran. Annie was close on her heels. Just as Jodi grabbed the butcher knife from the kitchen counter, Annie grabbed her from behind.

The fight wasn't quick, and it certainly wasn't clean. It wasn't an easy thing to chop off the head of a vampire with a knife. Jodi sat for a while when it was over, stunned and shaken. She finally got up and headed for her coat. Her son, her husband, Bobby, the boys, and now, Annie...it was just all too much. Jodi took her service revolver and blew her brains out.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Dean walked into the throne room with a smile on his face. He leaned against the wall, arms folded over his chest and right ankle propped over his left, as Sam heard the pleas of a demon stupid enough to possess a child.

“Your majesty,” the demon begged, “it was an emergency situation. There was no other meatsuit nearby, and I had to react fast to destroy the ghoul. I left the child as soon as my assignment was finished.”

“You know good and well that length of possession does not lessen the impact of possession. That child may now never have the chance to enter his proper eternity because he will be haunted by images of what you used his hands to do. You should have retreated and reported to your immediate superior. I find you guilty of treason against my brother and me. Your punishment is death.” Sam snapped his fingers, and the demon exploded into a cloud of dust.

“Assign someone to monitor the child. I will not have him turn into a raging psycho and go postal on humanity because of one stupid demon,” Sam ordered his nearest servant.

“Yes, your majesty.”

“Leave me,” Sam said to the room when he saw Dean. Dean stepped closer and hugged Sam. Sam leaned his head against Dean's chest. “Please tell me you have some good news.”

“I believe I do,” Dean said as he held up his hand. A scroll materialized which he handed to Sam. “List of latest arrivals.”

Sam scanned the list. “Where is she?”

“Waiting on one of the private racks. Do you want to talk to her or do you want me to?”

“How about we do it together? I didn't expect her to get here this soon. Honestly, I wasn't even sure it would work,” Sam said. He tried to hide the grin that wanted to explode from his face.

“Stop trying to hide those dimples from me, Sammy. I know you're thrilled about this.”

“Yeah, I am. I'm just nervous about what her answer will be.”

“Only one way to find out,” Dean grinned.

Sam stood and he and Dean vanished to the pit. They joined Bobby and the three stood back to watch for a bit as Jodi seemed to enjoy taunting the demon assigned to tease her until Sam or Dean arrived.

“Feisty as ever,” Bobby said.

“Looks that way,” Dean grinned.

“Why's she here so soon, Bobby?” Sam asked.

“She blew her own brains out after she killed her foster daughter. Told the demon she'd had enough of losing people. Didn't want that kind of pain anymore.”

“If I could, I'd hate myself for hurting her like that,” Sam said. “She saved our bacon a couple of times after you died. You'd have been proud of her.”

“I knew she had it in her. Just like I know she's got it in her to be a valuable help to you here. Don't bother feeling guilty about what's meant to be, boys. She wouldn't. I'd lay odds her suicide wasn't because she felt guilty about taking out that girl, but because she was sad to lose another person who was important to her.”

“So now the question becomes will she hate us enough to refuse our offer?” Sam said.

“Let's go find out,” Dean said. The brothers walked over to the rack. 

Jodi gasped at the sight of them standing before her. “Boys? What are you doing here? I thought for sure you'd have made it into Heaven after all you've done for humanity.”

“Sometimes things just don't work out the way you thought they would,” Dean said.

“Jodi, the long and the short of it is this: Dean and I rule Hell. We want to make you an offer. If you willingly join us, your torture will be brief, only enough to convert you into a demon. If you refuse to join us, you'll suffer dearly for a very long time.

“Now, this isn't a threat. It's a legitimate offer. Dean and I are doing good work here. Annie was taken as a child. Your son was used against you. We've outlawed things like that. We make sure no innocent souls are trapped here and that no assholes are allowed into Heaven. We prune the tree so the fruit can grow strong and sweet,” Sam said.

“We want you to join us, Jodi,” Sam continued. “If you hadn't killed yourself, you would still be on track to Heaven. But you're here now. We don't want to see you suffer for centuries when you could help us and keep your mind intact. It's really not that bad. It's not eternal torment here except for the very worst scum like child molesters, rapists, serial killers, people like that.”

“People who were just assholes and didn't care about anyone but themselves are wiped clean. They have no memories of ever being human. They're just mindless servants, obedient as programmed computers with about as much personality. We don't want that for you,” Dean said.

“You would likely have been given one day with memories of your family on repeat in Heaven. That's all you would have had for eternity. It wouldn't even be real. You'll become be a mindless puff of smoke here unless we intervene. You can be yourself, working to keep the balance the universe demands. You'd be respected. And you wouldn't be alone,” Sam said.

“Come on out, old man,” Dean said.

Bobby walked up to the rack. “Hey there, sheriff.”

“Bobby? Why are you here?”

“Long story. Boils down to Sam and Dean being the rightful rulers around here and me choosing to serve them rather than sit on my duff upstairs,” Bobby said. “They ain't pullin' your leg, Jodi. The work these boys do is important. It's good work that they could never have done topside.”

“All those years the three of you fought against the things that go bump in the night, and now you here running the show?” Jodi asked in disbelief.

“We rule Hell, Jodi. We don't rule vampires or werewolves or other creatures like them. We rule demons and a few converted angels. We still fight against things that go bump in the night. We're just stronger now and have an army to command in that fight,” Sam said.

“Jodi,” Dean said as he leaned against the table holding the tools used for torture, “not fifteen minutes ago I watched Sam destroy a demon for possessing a child for ten minutes. That demon had been assigned to kill a creature and the child was the most convenient meatsuit to get the job done without losing the creature. Use of, torture of, and deals with children are a definite crime now. Don't you want to help protect them from those things in the night and rogue demons?”

“No offense, boys, but you're demons. You're the ones who taught me how to identify and fight demons. How am I supposed to trust you? And if you're ruling Hell, what happened to Crowley?”

“Crowley's dead. Sam killed him. How about this? We should all go somewhere more comfortable to talk, but you'll have to remain restrained for your own good. If you run off, you could get in serious trouble.”

“I can't say I don't relish the idea of getting far away from that table you're leaning on, Dean Winchester, but how do I know you're not taking me somewhere worse?”

“Because you have my word as Dean Winchester. Not the ruler of Hell, but the man you called when things went bump in the night,” Dean said.

Jodi hardly hesitated before agreeing. Sam snapped his fingers and he, Dean, Jodi, and Bobby were in his and Dean's chambers.

Jodi startled at the sudden change in location. Bobby steadied her because her balance was impeded by handcuffs and leg irons. She looked around in awe. It was not at all what she expected the chambers of Hell to look like. There was a king size bed, a fireplace with two comfortable chairs arranged in front of it, a huge desk, lamps everywhere, and it was light and airy instead of dark and dreary.

“Where are we?” she asked.

“Our bedroom,” Sam answered as he put his arm around Dean.

“Your bedroom? The two of you?”

“We were soul mates before we were ever born. We've always loved each other more than anyone else. And, as you'll see if you take our offer, the societal rules here are a bit different than they are topside,” Sam said.

“That's a fancy way of saying that we make the laws here, and we can fuck like bunnies if we want to,” Dean smirked.

Jodi couldn't help laughing. Even Bobby chuckled.

“You're okay with this, Bobby?” Jodi asked.

“I'm a demon. Don't much matter to me what they do so long as they keep this place running. Mind you, they keep this place running pretty damn good, in my opinion.”

Sam snapped his fingers and a sofa appeared along with a coffee table laden with drinks and snacks. He gestured for everyone to have a seat. Jodi sat beside Bobby on the couch; Sam and Dean each took a chair. Dean poured drinks for everyone. Jodi downed hers and Dean poured her another.

“I'll try to give you the short version,” Sam said. “Dean wasn't killed. He chose to come to Hell with Crowley and become a demon again. Crowley wiped his memory and sent him after me. I came back with Dean, and Crowley owned us both. He didn't count on our bond as soul mates or as demons bound together because of spells he cast. I was able to fight the bond to Crowley enough to arrange for him to be killed. We had worked our way up by then. Dean was Crowley's second in command, which meant he took over upon Crowley's death.”

“I didn't want it. I reversed some of the spells Crowley had me cast on Sam and let him cast them on me. That made Sam king, and according to Castiel and the angels currently in charge in Heaven, it set the universe straight. Meaning it was the plan all along for Sam to rule Hell with me as his consort.”

“Sam wasn't satisfied with that,” Bobby added. He cast a spell or two of his own and made Dean his second in command. Now they rule together. It's the way it was always meant to be.”

“Dean wanted to become a demon?” Jodi asked as she turned toward Dean.

“Yeah. I was damn near where you were when you put that revolver to your head. I turned to Crowley because I knew he would make me a demon again. I had been one before, remember? I knew how much pain and responsibility and control it would take from my shoulders. I knew what I was doing. I just didn't expect Sam to be dragged into it.”

“Angels were still fighting each other in Heaven then. A group sent me and their parents to find out where they'd disappeared to. Of course these boys outsmarted us. They caught us easier than I'd ever like to admit. With Crowley's blessing, they offered the three of us a similar deal to what they're offering you now, except under Crowley’s reign I would have been just another mindless killer. Me and John told them to shove it. Mary, trying to save John from punishment, took the offer. After Crowley was killed, well, you ain't never see the likes of what happened here that day. It was instantly right. Everything was just right.

“Sam had us three brought in again to see if we'd changed our minds. Mary was more determined to stay. I knew it was the right thing as soon as I saw Sam sitting on that throne holding Dean's hand. I chose to stay, too. John, he was still right pissed. He refused, even tried to take a swing at Dean. I stopped him from that, and, with Sam's permission, I destroyed him.”

“You killed their dad?” Jodi gasped.

“If he hadn't, I would have. I wasn't about to let him continue to agitate Dean. If he'd chosen to stay, he'd probably be working the job we want to offer you, senior demon in charge of strategic positioning. You would be in charge of having demons nudge various creatures where we need them to be...like the way we maneuvered the vampire to come after you and Annie.” Sam said.

“You set us up to be killed or turned?”

“No, all we did was let the vamp know your history and where you were. We knew it would send you into a revenge driven rage if he killed or turned her. At the very least, it would have hardened you even to have him attack. We needed you on a path that would bring you here,” Bobby said.

“We just didn't expect you to show up so soon,” Sam said. “Hopefully you'll choose to serve us and we can get you to work that much faster.”

“You sit there and tell me in one breath that you arranged the events that led to my daughter's death and that you did it because you want me to serve you? Fuck you all!” Jodi got up and paced the large room.

“Jodi, you love the fight. You love doing the right thing. That's what you will be doing here. In Heaven, all you would be doing is repeating the same memory over and over again until the end of time. You can be productive here in protecting innocent little girls like Annie was when she was first grabbed by those vamps,” Sam said.

“You would have been alone with nothing but hallucinations for eternity. Here, you'll be with us, people who know and respect you. Granted, we're demons now. We don't feel emotions like we used to, but we still know loyalty and the difference between good and evil. I won't blow sunshine up your ass and tell you we love you like we used to. Shit, we don't even have the same feelings for Bobby that we used to. What we do feel is respect, and we do have the memories of how we used to feel. You'll be surprised at the difference that makes,” Dean said.

“What good can a difference like that possibly make?” Jodi asked indignantly.

“It makes it a hell of a lot easier to have a demon send a werewolf in the direction of a college campus when a few of the frat boys are heading in the direction of being the next Manson family. It makes it easier knowing that innocent lives may be lost there before a hunter can make the kill,” Sam said.

“It makes it easier to send the soul of someone you once cared for into the pit to be wiped into a wisp of smoke, like the boys had to do with their grandpa. He's forgotten what human is, much less that he ever was human,” Bobby said.

Sam snapped his fingers again. This time a television appeared. There wasn't some daytime serial playing. It was showing the vamp that turned Annie. Jodi watched as a hunter took off the bastard's head.

“We had the hunter on the way from the start. He's the one who found your body. I'm sorry he didn't get there in time to save Annie, I really am. But we had to fight for your soul. You're too great an asset to just give up on, Jodi. We could really use your talents,” Sam said.

“You'll still remember everything, Jodi. You'll just see it all objectively without the pain clouding your sight,” Dean said.

Jodi sat back down on the sofa. “Bobby, you were in Heaven. What was it like?”

“Honestly? For an old warhorse like me, it was boring as all get out. I had forgotten what it was like to feel alive and free until they sent us to look for the boys. I've never been happier than I was to be back on the job. Then Sam took the throne. Now I never feel bored or apathetic. I feel energized and useful. I feel alive. I feel like I help people more now than I ever did as a human.”

“What if this little transformation of yours doesn't work?” Jodi asked Sam.

“It will. Even if it didn't, there would be options.”

“What do you say, Jodi?” Dean asked.

“How painful is it?”

“Very,” Dean answered, “but it's nothing compared to being wiped to mindless smoke.”

“What does it involve?”

“You'll be made to face everything you've ever done wrong in your life. Every failure. Every wrong thought. You'll be forced to focus on it so much that all emotion will drain from you. The guilt, the pain, the anger, it will all go away. Then you'll be able to focus on whatever task is given to you without guilt or hesitation,” Sam answered.

“What happened to Annie?” Jodi asked quietly.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Annie went to Purgatory. Jodi,” Dean said softly as he knelt at her feet, “you would have been killed on the job in a few years. Annie would have tracked down another nest. She would have begged them to turn her. She was always going to end up in Purgatory.”

Jodi shook her head. “No, I don't believe that.”

“It's true, Jodi. Annie would have been lost without you. She would have returned to the ways she grew up on. She wouldn't have lasted a year after being turned,” Sam said.

“How do you know this? How can you know this?”

“Because we have psychics working for us. That's how we know where the next Manson family is forming. That's how we knew where you and Annie were,” Bobby said.

“So as demons, you rely on human psychics?”

“Not so human. Converted enough to be more powerful, not enough to lose the connection to humanity,” Sam said.

“Tell me all of this is just a nightmare,” Jodi begged.

“It's not a nightmare, Jodi. The nightmare would be if we had stayed topside and kept trying to fight from there. We never had a chance fighting that way,” Dean said.

“The Apocalypse? The Leviathan? We beat them. Why would you say we had no chance that way?”

“We were meant to win them. All that was just dress rehearsal. This is where and how we really fight. This is the real ballgame,” Dean said.

“What if I say yes and then change my mind?”

“You won't. No one ever has,” Sam said.

“It's only been a year. The 'no one ever has' doesn't really carry much weight in a year's time.”

“It's been over a century here. In fact, you've already been here two months of Earth time,” Sam said.

“Wow. I...I really need to think about this. Can you give me some time?”

“We can give you a few minutes,” Sam said. He, Dean, and Bobby headed for the door.

“Sam? Why ask? Why not just turn me and put me to work?” Jodi asked.

“The transformation you will undergo if you say yes will not take unless you are truly willing to be converted to a functioning, serving demon. The other way, the one done to those without a choice, is centuries longer, much more painful, and foolproof. It's also irreversible without a blood cure that is under strict security here,” Sam said.

Bobby and the boys left Jodi alone to think. Bobby went back to work. The boys returned to the throne and Sam took his seat. Dean straddled Sam's lap and began running his hands over Sam's broad chest. 

“Really?” Sam asked as he wrapped his arms around Dean. “You want to seduce me now?”

“Figured you could use a distraction,” Dean answered. He leaned in and began sucking Sam's earlobe. 

“Maybe I could,” Sam said. He snapped his fingers and both their clothes were gone. 

Sam seldom used his powers to open Dean, but he did this time. It proved to Dean that he was right to give himself to Sam right now. The moan from Sam as Dean slid down his brother's cock reached places inside Dean nothing else could anymore. 

Dean was never closer to humanity than when he had Sam inside him or when he was inside Sam. He knew by his brother's moans that he would top Sam later, but they never switched in the throne room. When they came together here, Sam was always top, signifying to anyone who saw that Sam was the one in command.

Dean didn't mind. He would moan and whine and beg for his brother here. He liked that anyone and everyone knew that Sam could reduce him to mindless noises. The fact that he could do the same thing to Sam was not for anyone else to know. That was Dean's and Dean's alone.

So Dean provided Sam with some much desired pleasure while they waited for Jodi to decide. Sam had come twice and was still thrusting up into Dean when two demons brought a third demon, bound and gagged, into the throne room. 

“What's the issue?” Sam asked, never breaking rhythm.

“Your majesty, this demon was caught lurking outside your chamber's. He states he was sent by you to destroy the new arrival waiting inside,” the first demon said.

Dean summoned Cas. “Get to our chambers and guard that soul with your life. Castiel.”

“Yes, sir.” Cas vanished.

“Take the gag off of him,” Sam ordered. “Who sent you after the new arrival?”

The demon refused to answer.

Dean stood and turned around. He eased himself back down on Sam's cock and asked, “Do you want to answer your king or would you rather spend the next few decades with me and my tools?”

“Samuel sent me. He said it was your orders, your majesty.”

“Take this one to the kennel and tell Amelia to feed him to the meanest hound there,” Sam ordered, “and summon Samuel now.”

“Yes, your majesty,” the second demon said.

The demons vanished. Dean rose up one more time and slammed himself down hard on Sam. Sam came hard and fell back against the throne. Dean turned and kissed Sam, then snapped his fingers to return their clothing.

“You're amazing, De,” Sam whispered to Dean through their link. “It's so hot to watch you threaten demons while you're riding me.”

“If you think that was amazing, just wait until later, my king,” Dean communicated back.

The brothers smiled at each other as Samuel entered the throne room. 

“You sent for me, your majesty?”

“Have you by chance given any orders in my name today, Samuel?” Sam asked.

Sam and Dean both saw the brief spark flicker in Samuel's eyes. 

“You haven't given me any orders to pass along today, your majesty. Was I supposed to deliver any?”

“I sense humanity,” Dean said through the bond.

“So do I? How can that be possible?” Sam sent back.

“No idea. Follow him?” Dean asked.

“Yeah,” Sam answered.

“No, Samuel, just anxious subjects getting ahead of themselves. Return to your duties,” Sam ordered Samuel.

“Yes, sir,” Samuel answered and left.

Dean smiled at Sam and vanished.

Sam was just about to go check on Jodi when Cas escorted her into the throne room. “Miss Mills requests an audience, Sam.”

“Thank you, Cas. Please discretely find Dean. I believe he may have an assignment for you.”

“Of course, Sam.” Cas vanished.

“Wow. You've really got them all on their toes,” Jodi said.

“There are still one or two holdouts, but they'll be found and dealt with,” Sam said. “Have you decided?”

“Yes, I've decided. You boys have never steered me wrong, and you still seem to be so much you. If I'm making a mistake, well, I'm in Hell anyway, right? Yes, I will serve you,” Jodi said.

Sam smiled. “Dean and Bobby will be happy to hear that.”

“When do we start? I'd kinda like to get the suffering over with,” Jodi tried to joke.

“I want to get started right away, but a small situation has just come up.” Sam snapped his fingers and Bobby appeared. “Bobby, Jodi is joining us, but Dean and I have to deal with a situation before we can get her started. Would you wait with her in our chambers?”

“Absolutely,” Bobby reached for Jodi's hand.

“And, Bobby? Lock the door while you're there,” Sam said.

Sam repressed a laugh at the flash of anger that crossed the demon's face. Bobby had instinctively picked up on the fact that Jodi was in danger and he was being trusted to keep her safe. No one except Sam and Dean came near Jodi again for the next two days while Sam and Dean dealt with Samuel.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sam went about his regular routine while Dean and Cas discovered everything Samuel was up to. Seems one of Heaven's angels had gotten to one of Hell's angels and restored him. Both had been loyal followers of Raphael and resented Sam and Dean rising to power. 

Hell's angel administered, with blood provided by Heaven's angel, the demon cure to Samuel. Human once again, their grandfather was attempting one more time to sell them out. Heaven's angel was turned over to Hannah and executed. Hell's angel, when the offer to return him to Heaven was declined, was executed by Castiel.

Dean took it upon himself to drag Samuel back to the pit. 

“Gonna be you to kill your grandpa this time, Dean?” Samuel taunted, his naked body strapped to the rack.

“Damn right. Still kinda pissed I didn't get to do it last time. But don't worry. I'll make certain this one sticks.”

“You're really gonna kill me for trying to save you? For trying to find a way to give you the cure?”

“My guess is you've already tried and it didn't work. Yeah, I heard your angel pals arguing about the purity of the blood you were slipping to me and Sam. Newsflash, old man, the blood was fine. You cannot cure a demon who voluntarily chose to become a demon.” Dean grinned as Samuel lost his smirk. “What? You didn't know? Me and Sam, we chose this. And it's the right thing for everyone.”

“There's no way in hell any blood of mine would ever choose to become a demon.”

Dean grinned again as he picked out a knife and held it up for Samuel to see. “You know, it's actually fun to torture souls here. You would be amazed at the depth and variety of sounds you can elicit with a single, well placed cut. Humans, though, humans are more fun to torture here. These tools all work on souls as well as flesh and blood. Every cut does double damage. The noise that pain elicits is like music. And I'm about to play you like a violin.”

“Stop it, Dean. We both know you're not going to kill me. You can't. Sam can't. The only reason he did before was that he thought I was infected, which I was. You're not going to kill, much less torture family. You don't have it in you,” Samuel smirked again.

Dean stepped closer and smiled as Samuel's scream drowned out the sound of his cock hitting the floor.

Sam watched with pride as Dean took the old man apart piece by piece. He didn't stop when Samuel was a demon again; Dean destroyed the old man completely. Samuel Campbell wouldn't betray his grandsons anymore. 

Sam informed Mary after Samuel was gone. She shrugged and started the task of finding a new, better royal servant for her sons.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Jodi walked willingly with Bobby to the rack. She was nervous and wasn't bothering to try to hide it.

“Any chance you'll be staying with me?” she asked Bobby.

“Oh, I'm sure you'll be seeing me here, but it would just be that much worse for you if I stay,” Bobby said. 

Jodi nodded and climbed onto the rack. Bobby strapped her down, smiled, and walked away. She wondered how long she would be made to wait it out alone. The solitude was torture in and of itself.

Soon a demon showed up. He stood in silence staring at her. Then a dozen more demons showed up and did the same. 

“Well, somebody do something. You're kinda making me nervous here,” Jodi squeaked out.

Jodi swallowed a scream as one by one they changed forms. She fought not to lose control as she watched them turn into her husband, her son, her deputies, Annie, Bobby, Donna, people she had killed in the line of duty, and people she hadn't been able to save.

She nearly lost her mind when one of her deputies began fucking her while Annie began fingering her ass. That was nothing compared to the horror of having her son straddle her and shove his cock in her mouth. Hands and mouths covered her body. She was slapped, clawed, bitten, used, and abused. 

Soon she was feeling so good she thought she was dreaming. The hands, the mouths, the cocks, the pain all brought pleasure. She didn't care if it was a cock or a pussy at her mouth, she opened eagerly for it. She was happiest with a dick in her ass, one in her pussy, and one in her mouth while mouths sucked and teeth bit her nipples and ass. The harder they fucked her, the better she felt.

Then the pain started to return. The demons' words began to sink in. Jodi quickly realized they were right. She belonged here serving Sam and Dean. Heaven had always been out of her reach. She knew she had never deserved it, never been good enough.

It took less than a decade for Jodi's eyes to be black as soot. Dean finished her training, fucking her slow and hard as he reminded her again and again that she belonged to him and Sam, that she would always serve them to the best of her ability. After only a decade and a half on the rack, there was no chance Jodi would ever change her mind about serving Sam and Dean.

Jodi fell into her new job easily and perfectly. It wasn't long before Bobby turned it over to her completely and concentrated on training demons for other functions. Jodi's success rate was nearly a hundred percent. Very few souls that Sam and Dean wanted were cleared for Heaven.

In gratitude for helping them recruit her, Jodi was offered to Bobby. The boys talked him through the soul bonding spell and Jodi became Bobby's demon. It wasn't uncommon to see Jodi riding Bobby as he trained young demons.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sam and Dean were seated on their thrones when a young servant demon brought a message. Sam read it to Dean through their bond: Sam and Dean, we now believe we have an accurate count of souls who were wrongfully sent to Hell by Crowley. We would like to meet at your earliest convenience at a time and place of your choosing on Earth. Sincerely, Hannah

“That was faster than I expected. She must have things running smoothly for now,” Dean said.

“Do we trust them enough for both of us to go?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, you, me, and our angels should be able to handle things, especially since we'll be meeting at the bunker with all of it's angel binding sigils waiting to be activated,” Dean grinned.

“You little devil, you,” Sam grinned.

“Yeah, yeah, stop teasing me, bitch. We've got work to do.”

Sam sent a message back to Hannah to meet them the next day at the bunker. He also informed them that their six angels would be attending.

Sam and Dean were surprised the next afternoon when Hannah showed up with only two other angels.

“I kind of expected you to be accompanied by a few dozen more friends, Hannah,” Dean said.

“I understand why you don't trust us, Dean, but we honestly mean you no ill will whatsoever. We wish to make things right between our realms.”

“You've got the list?” Sam asked.

Hannah handed Sam a piece of paper. There were fifteen names on it. “These are the souls we believe Crowley took without justification. And these,” she said handing Dean a sheet of paper, “are the souls we are willing to trade for them.” There were twenty-four names on the second sheet.

Sam handed the names the angels wanted to one of his angels. The angel left to verify that those souls did not deserve to be in Hell. He looked over the list Dean handed him. 

“Seriously? Ellen and Jo? Rufus? These are hunters who went down fighting evil. They gave their lives in sacrifice for good,” Sam said.

“Yes, they and a few others on that list would serve you well in your operation to ensure that souls get where they are supposed to be. We know that you treat your higher level demons very well. We do not see that they would be suffering in your realm. We want to make this new system work, and we're willing to do all we can to help.”

“And if theses souls don't want to help? If they're tired of fighting?” Dean asked.

“We can and will ask before sending them to you. Of course, you'll ask them again once they're there. If you or they decide against them remaining in Hell, we would certainly accept their return to Heaven. There are only six on that list who should not be yours anyway.”

“Dean,” Sam nudged Dean's elbow and pointed to one of the names.

“Henry Winchester? Our grandfather?” Dean looked at Sam. “Haven't we had enough trouble with grandfathers lately?”

“We thought maybe he could work with Bobby. He certainly could help you with the material here should you have need of it,” Hannah said.

Dean used their bond to tell Sam that he could deal with it. “You talk to him first,” Sam said, “you make damn sure he knows what this offer is and what he'll have to do to stay with us. Same goes for the others that rightfully belong with you.”

“Of course, Sam. That will not be a problem,” Hannah said. 

Sam's angel returned with the fifteen souls Hannah had listed. One was bound in chains. 

“What's this about?” Sam asked.

“She refused to come, your majesty,” the angel answered. “I thought you would want to hear her out, but she still fought.”

“You want to stay in hell?” Sam asked her.

“I have, well, there is,” the woman stumbled over her words.

“It's okay. You're free to speak,” Sam said.

“Your majesty, there is someone I do not wish to leave.”

“You have feelings for someone? Another demon?” Dean asked.

“No, sir, I work in the kennel. I just don't want to leave the hounds. I like working there and Amelia is a fair boss. I don't think one constant memory can compare,” the demon said.

“Remove the chains,” Sam ordered.

Sam and Dean looked at Hannah. 

“I don't think it would be right for us to demand she leave if staying is what she really wants,” Hannah said.

Dean turned to the demon. “No one is going to force you to leave, but you have to realize you may not get this chance again. You will not be punished for your decision either way.”

“I understand, sir. I'd like to stay if it's okay,” the demon said.

Hannah nodded. “Take her home,” Dean said to the angel that had brought her.

Sam turned to the other souls. “You understand that you're going to Heaven where you should have been all along?”

All the demons nodded or answered with, “yes, sir.” 

Dean turned to Hannah. “We've set up the dungeon to administer the demon cure. Feel free to go ahead and start.”

Hannah turned and nodded at one of her companions. One of Hell's angels and Heaven's angel escorted the remaining demons to the dungeon.

“I'm curious, why the dungeon?” Hannah asked.

“Trust me, it's the best place. They will hurt themselves to get away near the halfway point of the cure if they aren't bound by traps and cuffs,” Dean said.

“Yes, I'd forgotten that you've experienced this yourself. I have to admit, Dean, I was surprised when you chose to become a demon again.”

“Hannah,” Cas began.

“It's okay, Cas,” Dean said. “It was meant to be, Hannah. You know that. Becoming a demon the first time was only intended to show me what was meant to happen. I just never expected Sammy to get dragged into my plans, although with Crowley I should have known better.”

“It all worked out for everyone,” Sam said. “We should be grateful for that.”

“I agree. Japeth, would you see to bringing the souls to Sam and Dean?”

“Of course, Hannah.” The other angel disappeared.

“You can be cured, if you choose to be. God can reverse it in an instant,” Hannah said softly to Sam and Dean.

“Hannah, if God were interested, He'd be here curing the demons in our dungeon right now. He has no desire to cure us, and we have no desire to be cured,” Sam said gently.

Hannah nodded. “I just hate even the thought that either of you was forced into choosing this.”

Dean chuckled. “For once in my life, I chose the easy way. Who knew it would actually be the right way?”

“I chose to be with my brother where I belong. That's not a choice I will ever regret,” Sam smiled.

“Okay. I just needed to be certain.”

Japeth returned with twenty souls. Fifteen in chains who belonged in Hell from the start, and five who were willing to go to Hell to keep the balance the universe had finally achieved. Ellen, Jo, Rufus, Ash and Pamela. Sam and Dean hugged each one.

Japeth said, “Henry Winchester has requested a little more time to make a decision. I hope this doesn't have a negative affect on our deal.”

“Of course not,” Sam said. “Give Henry all the time he needs. Let us know his decision.”

Hell's angels took the fifteen damned souls to the pit to await their fate. Hannah, Japeth, and Castiel went to check on the demon cure. The brothers, the hunters, and Pamela sat down at one of the tables in the library. Dean poured everyone a drink.

“Shut your face, Rufus, there ain't no Johnny Walker here,” Dean said as he placed a drink in front of Rufus.

“Damn. I knew I should have stay upstairs.” Rufus grumbled.

“It is so good to see you guys again,” Sam said.

“I'll drink to that,” Pamela joked.

“You all know the situation?” Dean asked as he changed his eyes to purple.

“Yeah, we've been informed,” Ellen said, “I could kick your asses till the end of time, but it seems like your choices were the right ones. We've all seen the difference on Earth. Never thought I'd see the power balance out again.”

“I should have known there was a reason they kept kicking your sorry asses out of Heaven whenever you showed up,” Ash said. “I just got one question to ask you. Will I still get to enjoy my PBR?”

“You'll be a demon, Ash. You can zap one up whenever you want. Still won't have to worry about the hangover, either,” Dean grinned.

“If that's the case, why didn't you zap me up some Johnny Walker?” Rufus demanded.

“Cause I missed hearing you bitch about everything,” Dean grinned.

Sam touched Rufus's glass and turned the whiskey into Johnny Walker. “Better?”

“Damn right, that's better,” Rufus grinned and took a swallow of his drink.

“Guys, I'm not sure about this,” Jo said softly.

“It's okay, Jo. You don't have to come with us. You can go back to Heaven with Hannah. You all can if you choose to,” Dean said.

“How much of me will still be me?” Jo asked.

“How much do we still seem to be us?” Sam asked. “Jo, you'll still be you. You just won't be ruled by emotions anymore. You'll remember everything you ever felt. You just won't feel most of it.”

“Meaning your massive crush on me will be over,” Dean said with a wink.

“Shut up,” Jo grinned and blushed. “I just don't want to be full of hate and rage.”

“You won't be,” Dean said. “I'm not gonna lie and tell you the process is a breeze, but it will leave you as much you as a demon can be.”

“Exactly what do you have in mind for us?” Pamela asked.

“We didn't even know who would be joining us until we met with Hannah today, but I don't think there'll be any problems getting any of you assigned. We'd enhance your psychic abilities, Pamela. You'd be watching for anything troubling so we can deal with it quickly,” Sam said.

“We could sure use some extra hands at research and training demons to hunt,” Dean added.

“That last one sounds right up my alley,” Rufus said.

“I don't mind research. Been told a time or two that I'm good at it,” Ash said.

“I could probably lend a hand in that area,” Ellen said.

“Please tell me that will be enough researchers,” Jo said.

“You're not bad at research, yourself,” Dean said, “but you may be better help working with Jodi in strategy.”

“One last question, what exactly is this process you mentioned?” Rufus asked.

“Honestly? It's physical, sexual, and emotional torture,” Dean answered. “You're forced to face your every failure, even the ones just in your head, while you're physically and sexually abused by a dozen demons. You're humiliated. Then comes shame when you realize you're enjoying what's happening to you. You don't even hear the words yet. Then your body gets tired and the numbness creeps in. You feel nothing, no pain or pleasure. You start paying attention to the words you're hearing in your soul. Then the pain comes. You let go of everything. Then a new demon comes in. It's usually Sam, the head torturer, or me. This demon continues to sexually use you while drilling into your soul what your new purpose and reason for existence is: serving Sam and me. By the time you come off the rack, you're feeling good physically and otherwise and ready to get to work.”

“No one will stop you from backing out now if you want,” Sam said. “It's truly not an easy thing to endure.”

“You went through this?” Ellen asked.

“We both did,” Dean said. “It was easier for me than for Sam because I knew what to expect when it was over. Sam was just flying by the seat of his pants.”

“What was the difference?” Jo asked.

“Dean had been a demon, but Sam hadn't,” Rufus answered.

“You were a demon when you used me to try to get Dean to kill you,” Jo said to Sam.

“No, I was possessed then. Dean wasn't possessed. He was actually turned into a demon by the Mark of Cain.”

“Well then, what's it like to be a demon, boys? Tell us what to look forward to,” Ellen said.

“You're gonna have to make decisions at times that will cost innocent lives. You can't do that now. You can hardly imagine it. As a demon, you won't have a problem with it because you can objectively see the bigger picture. Those two innocent deaths in a mall shooting to prevent the third one killed from becoming a serial child killer won't seem so abhorrent,” Sam said.

“It's an existence with no guilt or pain. Granted there's no love either, but you still have the memory of feeling love. Ellen, you'll still protect Jo. You just won't go as far to do it. You would easily let her go to achieve the objective and you'd feel no guilt or pain over it. You'll feel loyalty rather than love.

“We loved all of you sitting here. We remember that. We know you, trust you, and would protect you as best we could, but if you got killed again, this time we wouldn't shed any tears over it.”

“Will we actually have to kill anyone?” Jo asked.

“It's not likely you'll have to do the actual killing, but if you do, you won't have a problem with it,” Dean said.

“What if we change our minds later?” Pamela asked. “Can we be cured and returned to Heaven?”

“The only way to cure a soul that chose to be a demon is for God to do it,” Dean said. “The only other way out is to become a black cloud of demon smoke for eternity.”

“What the hell? I'm tired of concerts every night anyway,” Pamela said.

“Count me in, I guess,” Rufus said. “At least I'll get to irritate Bobby again.”

“Put me down for one seat downstairs,” Ash said.

Ellen looked at Jo.

“Mom, you don't have to say no if I do,” Jo said.

“I know that. I'm just curious what you're gonna decide.”

Jo smiled. “I'm in.”

“So am I,” Ellen said.

“Then what are we all sittin' around here for? Let's get this party started,” Rufus said.

Sam and Dean left Cas to oversee the demon cure and returned to Hell with their friends. All five went straight to the racks.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sam and Dean were checking in on each of their new trainees. Each was advancing at a different pace. The only one who didn't scream bloody murder when the demons changed forms was Pamela. “She must have known it was coming,” Sam said.

“That or she loves variety,” Dean grinned. “Either way, she's responding eagerly. She'll be ready very soon.”

Sam slid his hand down Dean's back to his ass. “Just look at the way she's taking three big cocks at once. Don't you wish you could take three?”

“Nope. I'm satisfied with this one right here,” Dean said as he fondled Sam's cock.

Ellen was still humiliated. It was taking her a while to deal with a cock in her ass, one in her pussy, and a pussy pushed into her face that belonged to the demon that looked like her daughter. The humiliation Ellen was feeling was due to the fact that she couldn't hide being turned on. The pleasure was beginning to take hold, and Ellen was beginning to lick and suck on the demon's pussy. The words were flowing, too. She was hearing them in her soul whether she realized it or not, especially the coming torment about wanting to eat her daughter's pussy.

Jo was beginning to move into enjoyment. Demons in the forms of her dad, Bobby, and hunters she'd met at the roadhouse were slamming into her. She was having less trouble than Ellen with the demons in female form. She hardly realized she was fingering the pussy at her right hand. She was beginning to moan rather than scream. She was hearing the words being spoken to her without even knowing it, and she was soaking them up like a sponge.

Rufus was surprisingly well into the pleasure phase. He was hardly wincing at the pain of the bites and hits now. Dean was honestly surprised the man hadn't thrown one hell of a fit when the demon in Bobby's form had shoved his cock up Rufus' ass. Sam was surprised that Rufus didn't seem to mind the demon in Samuel's form fucking his mouth. Rufus was responding to everything beautifully.

Ash, however, was having some trouble. He was struggling against any demon touching him. Dean couldn't help getting turned on watching. It excited him to see Ash fighting when there was no chance to escape. It excited him to watch the demons fuck Ash harder because of his struggling. The head torturer stepped in wearing Ash's dad's form. He shoved his cock into Ash's mouth and started talking as he thrust. Ash slowly stopped struggling. It would still be a while before he felt any enjoyment, but he was finally on his way.

“Who do you want to finish out their training?” Dean asked Sam.

“I think Zankalizera should finish Jo and Pamela. It's your choice about the rest,” Sam answered.

“So you think Farticus does a better job than I do? Or are you jealous of Jo and Pamela?” Dean smirked.

Sam pulled Dean into his arms. “I have no problem with you fucking either one or both of them so long as I get to watch you sink your thick, hard cock into their pussies. I just think Jo's crush on you could hold tight if you finish her. And Pamela, well, I'd kind of like us to hit that together at some point.”

Dean smiled and kissed Sam. “It will make you happy to know that I've already instructed Farticus to finish the both of them and Ash. I'll finish Ellen and Rufus.”

“Why do you call our head torturer Farticus?” Sam asked.

“The fucker always smells like a fart,” Dean smirked. “And it's easier to yell Farticus than Zankalizera when I'm pissed.”

Sam laughed at Dean. “Only you would come up with those reasons.”

“You love it,” Dean smirked as he slid his hand down the back of Sam's pants. “What do ya say you and I take a little break in our chambers while Farticus is busy here?”

“I'd say I like the way you think sometimes.” Sam snapped his fingers and the boys were on their bed.

Dean slammed Sam down on his back. He snapped his own fingers and Sam was bound to the bed. Dean smirked as he sank down low and started licking Sam's ass.

Sam moaned and tried to push into Dean's face. Dean had him secured tightly, and Sam couldn't move at all. “Dean, De,” Sam moaned. “You know it drives me nuts not to be able to move.”

“I know,” Dean said. He dived back between Sam's legs.

Dean took his time opening Sam with his tongue and fingers. By the time Dean slid his cock in, Sam had tear tracks on his cheeks from the frustration. Sam came without being touched on his brother's third thrust. Dean still spent another hour slowly thrusting in and out of Sam and fondling him all over. Sam came three more times before Dean was done.

Sam was lying in Dean's arms recovering when there was a knock on the door. A servant had come to let them know that Pamela was ready if they wished to watch the final step of her training. The boys returned to the pit.

Farticus had Pamela face down on the rack and was thrusting hard and deep while he droned on in a soft voice. He instructed Pamela that her loyalty, now and forever, was to Sam and Dean. He instructed her that she would always do her very best for them in whatever they ordered her to do. He instructed her in ways to enhance her psychic abilities. Pamela left the rack as one of Sam and Dean's most loyal demons.

Rufus was next. Dean had him strapped face down and mounted him. He fucked Rufus harder than he had ever fucked anyone in the final stage of training. He drove loyalty and obedience deep into the soul of the former hunter. Rufus left the rack smiling and eager to get to work.

Ellen was ready soon after Rufus was done. Sam decided to handle her final training himself. He fucked her straight up and drilled her new existence into her. Only he went further. He drilled into Ellen not just loyalty, but a need to protect himself and Dean at all costs. Sam turned Ellen into his own version of internal affairs. She would immediately bring any threat to the brothers' attention.

Jo was next for final training. Farticus had an easy time with her because she had completely let go during her initial training. She was black-eyed and beautiful when she stepped down from the rack.

Ash was ready and willing when Farticus slid inside him. He was the one who fought hardest initially, but he was the one who completed final training the fastest. He had been stripped of nearly everything but his memories. Farticus actually had to re-instill a touch of compassion and respect into Ash. Ash was damn near the perfect demon when he stepped down from the rack.

All five new demons went straight to work and performed well. Sam and Dean were happy with their new recruits. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Nearly two years from the day their final training was complete, Pamela, Ellen, and Ash came into the throne room to talk to Sam and Dean.

“We have a potential situation that you should be aware of,” Ellen began.

“There is a toddler running around with the strength of two grown men and intelligence to rival a graduate student. Her mother gave her up for adoption at birth, and no father is listed. I've run all the odds and probabilities there are. Dean, the child is yours, fathered when you were a demon the first time,” Ash said.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean got up and started pacing the room. “Who is the mother?”

“She's a waitress. She was working at some dive you were hanging around during your previous time as a demon. Her name is Annmarie,” Pamela said.

“Bring her and the child here,” Sam ordered.

“I'll send Rufus for them right away,” Ellen said. She and the others left the room. Dean vanished.

Sam found Dean in their chambers. He walked over to his brother and started rubbing his shoulders.

“What are you gonna do with them, Sammy?” Dean asked.

“I don't know about the woman yet, but the child is yours. We're going to raise her as a Winchester, as our daughter. As for the woman? That's up to you. We can keep her and use her as a breeder, demonize her, kill her, let her go along her merry way...whatever you decide.”

“She gave away my kid.”

“Yeah. I'm angry about that, too. She'll pay for that, no matter what we decide her fate is.”

A voice followed a knock on the door, “The child is here, your majesty.”

“We'll be right there,” Sam said. “Take her to the throne room.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Ready to meet your little girl?” Sam asked Dean.

“Let's do this,” Dean replied.

Sam ordered everyone out of the throne room as soon as he and Dean arrived. Dean sat on the floor by the little girl.

“Hi there. I'm Dean. What's your name?”

The child looked at Dean curiously. “My name is Darlene. Where am I, and why am I here?”

“You're in my home, and you're here because I'm your father,” Dean smiled.

“Is that supposed to mean something to me? Am I supposed to instantly love you and want your approval?” Darlene asked.

Dean glanced at Sam who was smirking on the throne. “Definitely her father's daughter,” Sam said.

“Shut up,” Dean grinned. “Darlene, what this means to you is that your entire future has changed. You'll live here now and learn the things we want you to. As for love?” Dean flashed his eyes purple. “Love doesn't mean anything to me one way or another.”

Darlene stepped back from Dean instinctively. “What are you?”

“I'm a demon, sweet girl, I'm co-ruler of hell, and, like I said, I'm your father,” Dean smirked.

“I don't think I want to be here at all,” Darlene said.

“I'm sorry, Darlene,” Sam said, “but what you want really doesn't matter. You're our blood. You belong here with us, and you will be here. You do realize that you're half demon, too, right?” Sam said.

“I...I'm half demon?” Darlene asked with a tremor in her voice.

“How do you think you're so smart when all the other kids your age are still in diapers? How do you think you're so strong when all the other kids your age have trouble standing alone?” Dean asked. “You're my daughter. You're half demon because of that. Now we're going to have someone take you to your room and go over your training with you.”

“Training? I can already run circles around most people.” Darlene said proudly.

“In strength and intelligence, yes, but you have abilities you haven't even begun to realize yet. We're going to help you with those and see to it that you know how the game works,” Sam said. He snapped his fingers and Ellen appeared.

“Yes, your majesty?” Ellen asked.

“Ellen, we're putting you on Darlene for now. You'll return to your other duties when she's ready. Take her to the salvage guest room, please, and get her started.”

“Of course, your majesty.” Ellen took the child's shoulders and they vanished.

“What do you think?” Dean asked.

“If we can make sure she's on our side, I think she'd be the best lower pit boss we could have.”

“You don't trust her,” Dean smirked.

“Not in the least,” Sam smiled.

“Good. Neither do I. You made the right call in putting her in a room with no way out,” Dean said before he kissed his brother.

“Sam.”

Sam turned around. “Yeah, Cas?”

“Annmarie is here. She had to be taken straight to the pit. This one is going to be a problem.”

“Cas, check with Hannah and see if Annmarie is on her list. If not, I'm going to have some fun,” Dean said.

Knowing Dean's idea of fun, Cas wasted no time in knocking on the gates of Heaven to see Hannah.

“Want me to join you?” Sam asked.

“You can watch if you want, but this one is mine,” Dean sneered and vanished.

Annmarie gasped in surprise. “Dean?”

“Hello. Annmarie, wasn't it?” Dean smiled.

Annmarie rolled her eyes. “I'm not surprised you wouldn't remember my name. Guys like you never do.” 

“And whores like you always give away our children without even telling us they exist,” Dean growled.

“Like you would ever have given a damn,” Annmarie spat. “You would have done the same thing you did anyway, walked away.”

“No, I wouldn't have. I would have made sure you and the child were safe and cared for. Now, though, now, I'm just gonna take her and raise her the way I see fit. And I'm gonna teach you a lesson about keeping what's mine away from me,” Dean said before he backhanded Annmarie.

“She and I could have known each other,” Dean said. He punched Annmarie in her gut. “We could have bonded.” He slammed his fist into her jaw. “She could have been a true asset to us instead of someone we have to be suspicious of.” Dean held a knife to Annmarie's throat. “You're gonna pay for that.”

Sam stepped into the room and communicated to Dean through their bond. “Cas just returned. This bitch is ours. Do whatever you want to her.” He smiled as he watched Dean slide the knife across the woman's throat just deep enough to bleed.

Dean stepped back and snapped his fingers. A screen appeared showing Ellen talking with Darlene. “That's my servant Ellen. She's currently training Darlene on how to use her demonic abilities. By the way, that's Darlene. Our daughter.” 

He snapped his fingers again. The screen vanished and a dozen demons appeared in their true monstrous forms. “She's not to be turned into a demon. She's not to be driven insane. She's not to be killed. She's not to be impregnated. She is to suffer severely. Have fun.” Dean vanished, and Annmarie spent the next three years being beaten, gang raped, and mentally abused by the most sadistic demons in Dean's charge.

Dean spent those three years working off his rage on traitorous demons and new arrivals. Sam helped him come to terms with the extreme emotion that Dean was no longer accustomed to. When Dean was at his worst one afternoon during the second year, Sam dismissed all demons from the throne room. He grabbed Dean from behind and began playing with Dean's nipples. 

Dean responded instantly. Sam spent the next fifty hours using and abusing Dean because he didn't trust anyone else to do it. Sam was about to give this up as not at all helpful when a thought crossed his mind. He sent to the kennel for the biggest hell hound there. Sam held Dean with his power as he watched the hound mount, fuck, and knot Dean.

Sam could feel how much Dean needed and enjoyed it through their bond. He taunted Dean telling him what a perfect little bitch he was for the hell hound.

“Look at you taking that bad boy's cock so good. I think we were wrong. I think this is what you were made for, taking hell hound knots. Maybe I should find a good spell to cast on you that will let you get knocked up with a belly full of hell pups, huh? Don't you think you'd be a good mommy bitch?”

“Whatever you wish, my king,” Dean moaned.

“I can't believe how good this feels to you. You're loving it, aren't you? You'd take it for days, wouldn't you? Feeling so full, so abused, so used, you love it. You spread open so easily and beautifully for that puppy,” Sam said. Amazement filled his voice. “tell me how good it feels, Dean.”

“So good, Sammy. So full and wet. Feels so good,” Dean panted out.

Dean moaned as another spurt of hound come splashed inside him. As tight as he was stretched around the hound's knot, he was so full of hound come that it was still seeping out and down his legs. He hadn't felt this good since Sam had first taken ownership of him. He was actually disappointed when the hound was done and dismounted.

Sam sensed it and called for another hound. Dean had fought the first one at the start. This time he hiked his ass as high in the air as he could for the hound. It sniffed his ass and cleaned him of the first hound's come. The beast's tongue felt good inside him. He kept moaning Sam's name while the beast cleaned him. He screamed out in pleasure when the animal finally mounted and fucked him hard.

Sam stepped in front of Dean and shoved his cock in Dean's mouth. Dean kept moaning as he sucked Sam and thrust back into the strength of the hound. He felt the hounds knot expanding and screamed out his pleasure around Sam's cock. Sam let go and filled Dean's mouth and throat full of his own come. He walked behind Dean and watched as the hound's knot grew and hound come seeped out of Dean's ass. The second hound kept Dean knotted for two hours.

Sam sent the hound back to the kennel when the beast was sated. Dean collapsed on the floor in a pool of hell hound come. He snapped his finger to put his brother, cleaned and dressed, into bed to rest. Then he went to the pit to watch Annmarie be abused. 

Sam was so angry that he'd had to push Dean so far that he stepped in. He ordered the demons to position the woman and called for four hell hounds. He turned them loose on Annmarie. “Make sure she doesn't bleed to death. You can get back to your fun when the hounds have finished with her.,” Sam ordered.

“Yes, your majesty.”

Sam smiled as the woman's scream of pain at being mounted by the first hound was cut off by another hound mounting her head and shoving its cock in her mouth. The other two hounds, sensing that the woman was to be punished, nipped and bit her all over her body. 

The second hound that mounted her did so in her ass with no more prep than the demons having already fucked her. Sam grinned as she cried in misery. Per instructions, the demons would not allow her to pass out or die. She was in constant and severe pain. Sam laughed as he left.

When Dean was finally able to deal with the situation, he visited his daughter. Ellen had already told him that the girl would never be loyal to him. She could never be trusted. Dean wasn't there ten minutes before Darlene tried to kill him. He snapped his fingers, and she exploded into dust. Dean went to see Annmarie.

The demons all stepped back when Dean approached. Dean touched Annmarie and healed all her wounds without taking a single ounce of the pain they caused.

“I here you're pretty good with pets. I hate I missed your audition to work in our kennel,” Dean sneered.

“I'm sorry, Dean. Please just kill me and get it over with,” Annmarie begged.

“Kill you? I think I've already killed my quota today. I just had to kill my daughter because we never had the chance to bond when she was born. No, I don't think killing you is an appropriate punishment. I think we should make you our new breeder bitch for the kennel.” Dean cast a the spell that Sam had thought he was only joking about. It took only ten minutes for Annmarie's body to become fully able to breed hell hounds.

Dean had modified the spell to worsen the pain that came with breeding rather than lessen it. He didn't make any adjustments to the part that allowed the human body to be bred as often as possible for eternity. Annmarie's fate was being a hell hound bitch. 

Dean enjoyed watching Annmarie care for her pups just long enough for her to begin bonding with them. Once that bond began to cement, the pups were given to other bitches and Annmarie was bred again. Dean reveled in her agony.

By her fifth liter, some of the hounds born to Annmarie began to exhibit human and hound traits. They were put down. Dean cast another spell on Annmarie to remove all human traits from her offspring. He also ordered that Annmarie be used by pups that hadn't popped their knot while she was pregnant. Annmarie was never free from being used as a hell hound's bitch except during labor and the first few hours of each liter's life.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sam and Dean were dining with their most trusted staff, Bobby, Mary, Jodi, Ellen, Jo, Rufus, Ash, Pamela, and Cas when they received word from Heaven that Henry Winchester wanted to meet with them.

“That's fine, but he comes here. He'll be free to return any time he wishes,” Sam replied.

“I figured you'd meet him in that bunker, get an idea how helpful he could be with all that stuff,” Bobby said.

“I don't want him anywhere near it until he's joined us fully,” Sam said.

“Besides,” Dean added, “it's best for him to come see what he'd be signing up for. Anyone up for giving a restricted tour?”

“I think mom should do it. She's had a knack for reading beings ever since we joined you,” Jo said.

“I suggest Pamela,” Rufus said. “She can charm the pants right off him.”

“Jodi's good at getting through to people,” Ash said.

“I think it should be you boys,” Jodi said. “You are his grandsons.”

“I'm beginning to think we need a demon in charge of recruitment,” Dean said.

“Congratulations, mom, you just got promoted,” Sam said.

“Me?” Mary asked. “I'd be honored, Sam, but are you boys certain I'm the best choice for this? And who will train assistants?”

Dean smiled. “You're perfect for the job, mom, and you can pick your own replacement for assistant trainer.”

Three days later, Mary was showing Henry around hell. 

“I just can't reconcile it in my mind, Mary. You're all demons now, but what you do is important, dare I say, good work.” Henry said.

“Don't think we're not evil, Henry. We're just far enough on the evil side to be able to do the hard work without losing our minds over it.”

“Has there been any situation when the boys were truly evil?”

“There was one recently, in fact. We learned that while he was a demon the first time, Dean fathered a child with a waitress. The woman gave the girl away. The girl was half demon. She tried to kill Dean when she was brought here to learn of her history. He killed her. The woman is currently, well eternally, a breeding bitch for hell hounds in our kennel. She suffers constantly for her error.”

Henry was flabbergasted. “How can that be called good?”

“We're demons, Henry. Do you really think any punishment we dole out will be a slap on the wrist? The woman is lucky he didn't order her eternal use as a punching bag for demon fight training. All she gets is mounted by hell hounds daily.”

“May I see her?”

Mary held her arm out to the side and said, “This way.”

Henry gaped in amazement as he watched a very pregnant Annmarie on her knees being mounted by a pup the size of a pony. “She has to endure this forever?”

“She denied Dean his daughter. How did you feel when you realized you lost John forever?” Mary asked.

“I wanted to make that demon pay for costing me a life with my son.”

“You had very limited options to do that. As a demon, Dean has many more options for revenge against those who wrong him or Sam,” Mary said as she led Henry away from the kennel. “Is there anything else you would like to see before we return to the throne room?”

“Would it be possible to meet the demon in charge of your strategic positioning?” Henry asked.

“Of course, this way,” Mary said and took Henry to meet Jodi.

Mary and Henry entered Jodi's office to find her giving instructions to several underling demons while leaning over her desk and being fucked by Bobby. 

Henry blushed and turned his head away. “Is this a common occurrence?” 

“Yes,” Mary laughed, “it very much is. Don't be surprised to find Dean in Sam's lap when we return to the throne room.”

“Sam and Dean are...they're...I don't even know what to say,” Henry choked out. “I never imagined demons having sexual relations, and I certainly never imagined my grandsons committing incest.”

“This ain't Earth or Heaven, ya know,” Jodi said. “The rules of social etiquette are a bit different here.”

“Demons don't, I mean, demons can't,” Henry couldn't articulate his thoughts.

“Procreation ain't on the list of reasons demons have sex, son,” Bobby said. “Otherwise it's pretty much the same as for humans. Stress relief, fun, you name it. It's also the occasional punishment depending on who or what is humping ya.”

“Things certainly are different here,” Henry said.

“That they are. That's why the boys wanted to meet you here, so you could see how things are before you make a decision you'll end up regretting,” Mary said.

“And if you plan on joining us, I suggest you get over that sex hang-up real soon,” Jodi said with a smirk. Then she screamed out Bobby's name as she came.

“We can find someone you can get some practice in with if ya want,” Bobby said.

Henry turned a darker red and walked out the door.

Mary escorted Henry back to the throne room to meet the boys before saying her farewell. She stopped Henry just outside the door and kissed his lips softly. “You will join us, won't you?” she asked as she slid her fingers down his chest to the waist of his pants.

“I...I don't know yet,” Henry answered and entered the throne room.

Henry was unable to find the words he wanted to say to his grandsons. He paced the floor and kept glance nervously at them.

“It's okay, Henry. We know things are much different here,” Sam said.

“None of it will phase you at all if you join us,” Dean added.

“That woman in the kennel,” Henry began.

Dean got up and walked to the bar. “Drink anyone?” He didn't bother waiting for an answer before pouring three glasses full and handing them out.

“What about the woman?” Sam asked as Dean poured the drinks.

“Will you leave her there to suffer forever?”

“Damn right I will,” Dean answered. “My daughter could have been here with us now instead of dead had that bitch just told me she was pregnant. The more she suffers, the better.”

“May I ask why you chose this particular punishment?”

“The idea came from something Sam said to me. It seemed to fit. Since she likes to have kids and give them away, I figured we'd put her to use doing just that.”

“It frightens me that I find that answer to be somewhat, although disturbingly, reasonable,” Henry said.

Dean laughed. “Must be something in our genes, huh?”

“What other reservations do you have, Henry?” Sam asked.

“I'm not used to seeing so much public sexual activity, or any public sexual activity really,” Henry answered.

“Get used to it. Sex is an integral part of the process that will turn you into a demon if you choose to join us,” Dean said. “I may actually be one of the demons that fucks you.”

“Is it worth it? Is the good that comes from your work worth being a demon?” Henry asked.

“You've seen Earth now. You've seen Heaven at peace for the first time in centuries. You've seen that being a demon does not necessarily mean eternal suffering. Yeah, I think it's worth it,” Sam said.

Henry finished his drink and looked his grandsons in the eyes. “I'd like to join you. That is, if you'll have me.”

“Castiel,” Sam called out.

“Yes, Sam?” Cas asked when he appeared.

“Please let Hannah know that Henry has chosen to stay with us.”

“I'll be happy to,” Cas said and vanished.

“Ready to get started, Henry?” Dean asked.

“Lead the way, Dean.”

Henry was on the rack for twenty years, the final decade of which was final training with Dean. The older Winchester was given his choice of a demon companion and sent to the bunker to study the materials there.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Dean was lying on his stomach licking and sucking Sam's nipples while Sam was being ridden expertly by Pamela and licking Jo's pussy. Ash was slowly thrusting into Dean's tight ass while sucking Pamela's nipple. Sam shoved everyone off and threw Dean down on the bed. He began teasing the tips of Dean's nipples with his fingertips.

“Please, Sam, please,” Dean begged.

Sam snapped his fingers and Dean was bound and bent over a table in the center of the room. He nodded at the others to go ahead. Jo materialized a knife and began carving names into Dean's back. Ash stepped in front of Dean and shoved his cock into the bound demon's mouth. Dean started sucking immediately.

Sam snapped his fingers again and a hell hound appeared. On Sam's command, the beast sniffed Dean's ass and mounted him. Dean moaned in pleasure. 

Pamela was playing with Dean's cock, ensuring he was unable to come. She was also eating Jo.

Sam stepped behind Ash and slid into him. He slammed into Ash and caused Ash to slam into Dean's throat deeper and harder than Ash had been. Sam quickly grew bored.

Sam stepped away and materialized a branding iron which he used on Dean. His cock throbbed in time with Dean's moans of pleasure. 

Sam soon put the branding iron away and began fucking Jo's ass while Pamela was still eating her out. Sam fondled Jo's tits as he whispered into her ear, “I have an assignment for you.”

“Anything, your majesty,” Jo gasped out.

“Take this hound's cock,” Sam said. Sam released Dean. They, Pamela and Ash sat back and watched as Jo got into position and the hound mounted her. She screamed in pain. Sam's cock throbbed. Dean sat in Sam's lap facing the entertainment and rode him as they watched Jo be the hound's bitch.

“She looks so good like that,” Dean said. “Who knew that would be such a beautiful sight?”

“Ash,” Sam said.

Ash moved into position in front of Jo and shoved his cock in her mouth.

“Pamela,” Sam said.

Pamela dropped to her knees in front of Dean and began sucking him as he rode his brother. 

When everyone but Sam was finally sated, he sent them all away. 

“You're not finding any excitement, are you?” Dean asked as he wrapped his arms around his brother from behind.

“No, none at all.”

“What thoughts excite you, my king?”

“Not good ones. I keep picturing Annmarie being mounted by that hell hound without any prep. I can't begin to tell you how that turned me on.”

“Then let's find someone on our list who's scheduled to arrive soon and have a little fun. You, me, some poor, unsuspecting human, and a nice, big hell hound,” Dean said.

“Is that what our existence is going to become about? Finding pleasure anywhere and any way we can? That's how the old system ran, and it didn't work.”

“Watching a hound mount and knot a human about to join us anyway is not evil. It's simply a jump start on the punishment the asshole deserves and will suffer anyway,” Dean said. “I say we try it. It either becomes a new step in the process, or you get it out of your system and we find other entertainment.”

“I guess it couldn't hurt to try it once.”

Dean got the names of the next scheduled arrival. Sam chose the one with the smallest physical frame on the list. She was going to die alone of a drug overdose in a deserted warehouse on the waterfront in California. Dean brought her to the pit fully human just after she sealed her fate by injecting the final dose.

Sam said, “Do you have any idea where you are or why you're here?”

The woman was nearly too high to understand that she'd been asked a question. She was certainly too high to answer it. Dean touched her forehead and sobered her up. Sam asked again as Dean ran his hand down the front of her shirt and squeezed her tit.

The woman jerked away from Dean and said, “Look, we can make arrangements for that, but I get paid first.”

Dean leaned down and spoke beside her ear, “Not this time, you don't.” He snapped his fingers and the woman was naked.

Sam snapped his fingers and a hell hound appeared. The woman tried, but there was nowhere to run. The hound pinned and mounted her in seconds. Her screams were blood curdling. The hound never stopped, never let up. He thrust harder the more the woman struggled.

Sam's cock pulsed precome each time the bitch screamed, and Dean licked it up like ice cream. The woman was dead and her soul was on the rack by the time the hound knotted her. Sam came harder down Dean's throat than he had in months.

Dean hiked his ass in the air and whistled for the hound. It mounted him as he sucked Sam off again. Sam was finally sated when he came as he watched the hound knot Dean.

Sam and Dean found fresh meat for the best hell hound once a year. The honor was reserved for the worst of the bunch. Sam always enjoyed watching them get what they had given in their miserable lives. He was especially gratified to see the leader of a world power mounted and knotted after learning that the man had raped and impregnated the thirteen year old daughter of his chief aide. Even Dean got off harder watching a pope knotted after privately worshiping Satan.

Anyone who survived being mounted and knotted as a human was the subject of a new spell Sam had created. There would be no other human breeders aside from Annmarie, but these people remained human sex toys for the entire kennel. They wore heavy collars, were chained at all times, and were kept in cages for the hounds to use when desired.

Sam and Dean were pleased with the new punishment.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Twenty or so topside years after Sam and Dean took over ruling Hell, they faced their final big obstacle. Some low level demon with ambitions bigger than his IQ got the brilliant idea to release Lucifer from the cage. That meant that Michael was released, too. Hannah quickly took care of Michael. Lucifer resurrected some of his more loyal followers, including Meg, Lilith, Azazel, and Raphael.

Thanks to Ellen and Pamela, the traitorous demons were found and killed within days of Lucifer's release. Jo actually had to participate in the killing. She did it with joy and satisfaction.

As soon as she learned that the Winchesters were now the demons ruling Hell, Meg joined them. Meg got word to Lilith that she would hand over both Winchesters to her in exchange for immunity and a leadership position. Lilith agreed and set a meeting. Lilith was caught in a demon trap and ripped apart slowly and painfully by Meg. Sam and Dean watched as Sam thrust slowly in and out of Dean.

Sam was the one to kill Azazel this time. He made frequent trips topside pretending to look for Lucifer. He waited patiently for Azazel to corner him. Azazel was no match for Sam now. Sam let Azazel try to tempt him with demon blood and amazing powers that he had yet to imagine. Sam laughed in the demon's face. He didn't have to lift a finger for the demon to explode into dust.

Castiel killed Raphael. Raphael was unable to stand once Cas had beaten him down in a one on one fight. He begged for his life as Cas stabbed him with the angel blade. Unfortunately, Cas died minutes later from injuries received from Raphael.

It came down to Lucifer facing Sam and Dean. Michael had left the cage still wearing Adam. Lucifer found a suitable new vessel. He killed the Alpha vamp to get Ben Braden. The boys arranged a meeting with the fallen angel by telling him they'd like to talk terms of surrender. The met again at Stull Cemetery. 

“Looks like the boy was your son after all, Dean,” Lucifer gloated. “He'd have to be to be such a good fit for me.”

“The Alpha vamp should have just killed him and gotten it over with. I wanted the Winchester and Campbell lines to end with him,” Dean said.

“You knew he was your son?” Lucifer asked.

“I knew it the first time I saw him after becoming a demon again.”

“After you were a demon, huh? So no pesky emotions or sentimentality to keep you suffering for him?”

“Crowley instructed me to give him to the vamps as a test. I passed. I wanted him dead.”

“Doesn't seem to have worked out that way,” Lucifer smirked. “Seems it worked out beautifully for me, however.” Lucifer stretched and preened. “Kid is a damn near perfect vessel. It's like he was just made for me. He fits even better than you did, Sammy.”

Sam smiled. “You're right. He was made for you. I'm glad he's a comfortable fit because he's the last meatsuit you will ever wear.”

“Yes, he is. I'll never need another one with the way little Ben here fits me. I'll be quite comfortable wearing him while I rule Hell, Heaven, and Earth. Too bad you boys won't get to enjoy watching.”

“You'll never need another meatsuit because you're going to be dead very shortly,” Dean smirked.

Sam and Dean both flashed their eyes to purple.

“What in the name of Heaven are you two?” Lucifer asked.

“We're the balance this universe needs,” Sam said.

Lucifer tried with all his power to at lest fling the Winchester brothers away. It didn't phase the brothers at all.

Sam and Dean snapped their fingers. Lucifer provided a bigger explosion than any demon they'd ever killed.

Dean threw his arm over Sam's shoulder. “I almost hate we had to do that. Woulda been fun to watch him get mounted by the hounds.”

Sam laughed as he and Dean went home. The boys were met with a huge celebration. Henry joined them from the bunker. Hannah and several other angels attended. The boys were right where they were supposed to be. The entire war took less than a decade, or less than a month of time topside. Balance had been restored.

There was a surprise guest when the party was in full swing. Everyone got still and quiet when the form of Chuck Shurly entered Hell's banquet hall. He looked over the crowd, a somber expression on his face. 

His eyes came to rest on Sam and Dean. He gave a small smile and a slight nod and said, “This is exactly how it's all supposed to be. Not bad, boys. Not bad at all.”

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^


End file.
